A Small Miracle
by MischievousLeprechaun
Summary: Amy comes home from college with a new boyfriend, but can't work out if she's still in love with Ty. But he's got Heather now, so would he ever love her again? As the two try to sort things out, events happen to keep them apart. Rated T to be safe. Amy/Ty
1. Coming Home

**A/N: So hey :) This is my first official fanfic! It's a Ty/Amy one, yes, but Heather and a new character for Amy are there for the first majority. Sorry if you don't like them, but they're what causes the story really. I hope you guys enjoy this, and please review, they're encouraging!**

**A Small Miracle – Chapter 1 – Returning**

Sitting in her car in front of her home Heartland, Amy Flemming ran her hands through her thick brown hair.

She'd been away at collage studding to be a vet.

The last time she had been home was Christmas a year ago when she discovered that her best friend/ex boyfriend Ty Baldwin had got a new girlfriend.

Heather.

Thinking her name made Amy cringe. She didn't like her at the best of times, but this had made it worse.

Suddenly Amy made the resolve to be nicer - she had her own boyfriend now; Peter Cage.

He was studding at the same collage as Amy, only he wasn't taking a veterinary course, he was taking animal management. He had told Amy that he wanted to become a zoo keeper, and work with the big cats. He had laughed and said it seemed silly, but it's what he'd wanted to do since he was little. Amy had replied that it wasn't, she had wanted to be like her mother. This started them talking, and Peter asked her out. Amy had said yes, and they'd been together since.

Amy looked out of the car window, and realised she was delaying things. She was nervous about seeing Ty again. She didn't know what to say about Peter.

_Stop it_, she told herself, _get out of the car and stop being a chicken. There are horses to see!_

Amy cut the engine and stepped onto the drive. She tipped her head back and closed her eyes as the summer breeze hit her face.

Sighing, she dragged her bag out of her truck and threw it over her shoulders. She began to walk to the house, then changed her course and began to walk towards the barn.

Sliding back the door, Amy breathed in the familiar sent of horse and leather knowing she was home. She stepped into the barn and swung her bag into a corner.

There was only one horse in the stable still, a dun who gad a long mane. Amy's first thought was that the mare had sweet-itch. The mare butted her playfully, obviously bored. Amy stroked the mare's nose, but as soon as she reached the spot between her eyes, the mare threw up her head.

Amy gazed at her for a moment, before half turning away from the stable door and gazing idly across the barn.

Smiling Amy turned to give the mare a final pat, who stared back at her with liquid brown eyes.

Amy chuckled softly and picked up her bag and began to make her way out to the paddocks.

She was looking for her stubborn little buckskin pony. It didn't take her long to spot him, he was biting irritably at a fly.

Chuckling, Amy leaned on the fence and called to him.

'Hey, Sundance! C'mere boy!'

The buckskin snorted, and began to trot over to her. _He hasn't forgotten me! _Amy thought, happily.

Rubbing her hand between his eyes, she began to talk to the fiery pony. 'I've been gone too long boy. I really missed you this time. I don't know what to expect now I'm home... You're going to see me a lot now!' she laughed.

_I can forgive Ty for moving on, _she thought suddenly, surprising herself_, but can I forgive me for letting him go?_

Shaking her head, Amy pushed herself away from the fence. Of course she could, she had Peter now! Sundance nipped at her sleeve, in effort to keep her from leaving.

'Hey!' She laughed, pushing his nose away. 'I've got to back sometime!'

And with that, Amy turned herself away from her pony and began to walk towards the house.

**A/N: Thanks for reading the whole way through! Hoped you liked it, there's loads more to come!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heartland or any of the characters (aside from Peter), this is for purely entertainment purposes, and I make no money from it.**


	2. Welcome Home

A/N: Hey! It's chapter 2! I hope you're enjoying this as much as me. Thanks for the reviews, much appreciated and made me feel a lot better about uploading this! Here's the rest!

Disclaimer: I do not own Heartland and I make no money from this…A Small Miracle – Chapter 2 – Welcome Home

"Hey! I'm home!" Amy called, pushing open the front door and stepping into the kitchen.  
>"Amy!" Jack cried, getting up to hug his granddaughter. "You're late." He said sternly, hands on hips. Amy laughed nervously.<br>"I went to see Sundance. I went through the barn and saw the new horse too." She said with a smile.  
>"You and your horses!" Jack laughed, hugging Amy again. "Its good to have you back."<br>Amy smiled, "Its good to be back." she said, sighing.  
>"Hey! Who's come home and not said hello to me? I just came down to check on my- Amy! You're home!" The older woman smiled, and hugged Amy too.<br>"Hello to you too Nancy!" she laughed, hugging her back.  
>"How've you been? Are you having fun? Are you doing well? How long have you got left? Have you got-"<br>"Woah!" Amy cried, putting her hands in the air.  
>"What were you checking?" Jack asked, saving Amy from any more questions. Amy gave him a grateful grin.<br>"Oh yes! I made pie Amy! Jack told me it was your favourite, so I baked it as a homecoming food."  
>"Thank you Nancy, that was very kind of you. I'm just going to put my bag away and unpack a little and then I'll come down." Amy said with a smile. Nancy and Jack nodded, and Amy turned to leave the room.<p>

As Amy walked into her bedroom, she heard the backdoor open. Flinging her bag onto her bed, she stayed very quiet to hear who it was. Ty. She couldn't hear if Heather was there or not, but she assumed that she was. Amy hastily began to pack things away. Opening her bag, Amy took a bag of clothes out, and threw them into the wash. She took out the clean clothes she had washed, and put them into the dresser. She took out her shoes and other items, putting them neatly on top. She then shut the bag and pushed it under her bed. Glancing around her room she noticed her yard clothes on the chair. She debated whether to change into them, but decided againtst it as Nancy was preparing a meal - she should look in the least bit smart. She walked softly out of her room, and padded down the stairs. She pushed open the kitchen door, surprised to see Ty without Heather. She couldn't help the big grin that broke out across her face. "Hey." She said.  
>"Amy..." Ty said softly. "Welcome home!" he smiled , before reaching out to give Amy her third hug of the day. Amy returned the hug, chuckling softly. It had been a while since Ty had hugged her, and she felt strangely safe. She shrugged it off as nerves.<br>"Hey Nancy! That smells good! Do you want some help dishing up?" Amy called, seeing Nancy carrying the pie dish out to the table. Nancy shook her head.  
>"You had a long drive, Amy. I don't expect you to help. Sit in a chair a wait, that's your job." Nancy said with a laugh. Seeing Amy's face she laughed harder. "Sit!" She commanded. Amy sat down and frowned, before bursting into giggles herself. Ty, laughing too, sat in the seat next to Amy.<br>"What's so funny?" Jack asked, walking through the door. Seeing his confused face just made them laugh harder. Jack rolled his eyes and sat down on the other side of Amy.  
>"C'mon. Let's get dinner started."<br>It was a pleasant meal, and Amy found herself forgetting about all her earlier trouble.  
>"How's Lou getting on?" Amy asked, taking a mouthful of vegetables. Jack swallowed before answering. "She's doing well last I heard. Holly's growing up now. Scott's stopped calling her shuffle-butt, she's learning to walk well now." Jack paused to take a mouthful of food. "She misses us here, but she's enjoying her new job and I guess that's all we could ask."<br>Amy nodded serenely. She was glad of Lou, but not for Heartland. They needed her. She had been a very good accountant, but she was so much more than that too. It was going to be a hard job replacing her.  
>They finished their tea in silence, and afterwards Amy slipped out to see the horses. Ty had brought them all in; the night was going to be cold. As Amy stepped on to the drive, the cool night air hit her face. She looked at her watch and wrapped her jacket tighter around her, cuddling into it. She jogged across to the barn, keen to be out of the cold.<br>The first pony to get Amy's attention, was of course, Sundance. The little buckskin snorted playfully and tried to butt her over the door.  
>"What're you doing boy?" Amy asked affectionately, rubbing behind Sundance's ears, his favourite place. Amy remembered that Heather usually rode Sundance during the day, she was more or less the right size for him whereas Amy was too big. Amy hadn't seen Heather at all today. She'd thought she would at least be there to welcome her home at the very least! Clearing the thoughts, Amy moved down the line of horses. The dun mare was next door. "Hello girl..." she said softly, taking in the horses features. She had a broad forehead and dished face, long straight ears and round eyes. She was intelligent and loving, but temperamental. Amy wondered what her problem was. Amy began to work t-touch circles into her neck, letting her mind wander. She thought about college, Peter, Heather, and finally her thoughts settled on Ty. What was happening with him and Heather? There must be something. Amy's mind was too cold to think it through properly, and checking her watch again, Amy decided to go back to the house would be a good idea.<br>As Amy slipped in the front door, Nancy thrust a hot chocolate at her.  
>"I thought you'd gone out. You must be cold, I made this for you. Come join us in the lounge, we're watching tv. Ty's gone home, he said to say goodbye."<br>Amy smiled gratefully and took a sip. "Mmm that's just what I needed!" Amy stifled a yawn, before saying "Ill finish this up, and head up to bed." Nancy nodded, and ushered her into the lounge. Amy plonked herself down on the sofa and took a swig of chocolate. Smiling, she settled down to watch the documentary showing on tv.  
>Amy looked into her mug, and realised she had finished all her chocolate. She took her mug out, said a goodnight to Jack and Nancy, before heading up the stairs to bed. She used the bathroom, and changed into her favourite pair of flannel pyjamas, and jumped into her bed. Thinking over the day, she realised she was very happy to be back. Smiling, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.<p>

The first week home flashed past, and Amy found herself not missing collage too much. Her home was at Heartland, it was where she belonged.  
>Waking up in the morning, Amy could smell her grandpa's breakfast muffins cooking downstairs. She flung back the covers and swung her legs out of the bed, throwing on her yard clothes. She had seen Heather since she had been back, but Heather didn't seem pleased to see her. Amy shrugged, she hadn't liked Heather much when she had first come to Heartland. Amy hurried downstairs, stole a muffin, waved good morning to Nancy and her grandpa, before diving out of the house.<br>"Morning to you too Amy!" Nancy said, while Jack just laughed.

A/N: Please review what you think! Plenty more chapters to come guys, stick with me :)

**Livy ~ x**


	3. What's Wrong Ty?

**A/N: Here's chapter 3, lets keep this short, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, don't own, blah blah, no money…**

**A Small Miracle – Chapter 3 – What's Wrong Ty?**

It didn't take Amy long to see what had been done, and she picked up a brush and began to sweep up through the barn isle. As she passed stables, the horses whinnied a good morning. Amy laughed. Then she heard the raised voices in the stable with an open door, the one being mucked out.

"Ty!" a girl yelled.

"What Heather? You're not still mad about last week are you? God, I've told you this before!" Ty replied.

"But-but you chose her over me!" Heather cried indignantly. Amy slowed her brushing down, curious to hear Ty's response.

"It was her homecoming. Do you expect me to just ignore that? I've been friends with her longer than I've known you, and to me friendships matter. I don't want to lose her. Either of you."

"But Ty!"

"No butts."

Amy heard the metal of the fork clang on the ground and guessed Ty had gone back to work. She sped her brushing up again, trying to look like she hadn't heard anything. Heather stormed out of the stable and looked around. Amy ducked her head, eager to avoid Heather's accusatory glare. Heather marched off in the opposite direction. Amy heaved a sigh of relief and started to relax.

Amy could hear the fork clanking on the ground as she got closer to the open stable. Amy sighed, Ty was upset. She wanted to help him, she knew she should, but something told her not to. She sighed again. She didn't know what to do. Her thoughts were inturruped as Ty angrily slammed the fork into the wheelbarrow and charged out of the door, almost knocking Amy off her feet.

"Woah!" She cried, dropping her brush and waving her arms in the air. Ty reached out to catch her and she felt a strange feeling, but not unpleasant.

"You okay?" he asked cautiously, all signs of his anger gone. "I'm sorry, I should be more careful."

Amy shook her head.

"No worries!" she laughed shakily. "I'm all good!" She smiled.

Ty reached down to pick up her brush, and as he passed it to her, their hands met. The feeling Amy had came back. Like a bolt of electricity had just passed between them. Amy shivered.

"Thanks." She nodded shyly.

Ty seem equally wary as he ducked his head and took hold of the wheelbarrow again. He walked off, leaving Amy wondering what had happened.

Amy looked down at her watch. It was lunchtime.

"Perfect!" Amy smiled, putting her sponge down. She'd finished the barn chores, and decided to start cleaning some tack which was where she was now. She left the tack room and made her way over to the house. She could smell it before she got there.

Rubbing her hands from the cold Amy pushed open the door.

"Something smells good!" she said, smiling at Nancy.

"That would be my lasagne! It's nearly done - could you go out and call the others in for me? I'd send Jack but you know what he's like!" she joked. Amy laughed and nodded.

She walked back out of the house and up to the barn. Just before she could step into the barn, she heard raised voices. It was blatantly Ty and Heather, and Amy decided not to eavesdrop and turned away from the barn. Before she could get far enough away, Amy caught something that made her stop: "You're in love with Amy!" Heather screeched.

Amy couldn't hear Ty, and persumed he was talking quietly, trying to calm down his hysterical girfriend. Amy's heart had flipped when she heard Heather's voice, and she had to remind herself she had a boyfriend.

"Why is it so hard to remember that?" Amy muttered softly to no one in particular.

"I'm not, Heather. You don't need to be so... Clingy. Amy is a good friend, but I'm with you now."

Amy couldn't stand to hear anymore, and so she marched up to the barn, thumped her hands on it and said "Nancy's made lunch! You guys comming?" and she went back into the house.

"They're coming." Amy told Nancy sharply, as she swung through the kitchen.

"Amy? What's wrong?" Nancy asked, concerned. Amy stopped in the door way, one hand on the frame. She sighed.

"I'm sorry, Ty and Heather are arguing again. It's the second time I've heard them today. I'm worried about them."

Nancy put her lasagne spoon down, and came to give Amy a hug. "I'm sure they'll be fine. I shouldn't worry yourself about it; it's not your fault."

"But it is! They were arguing because of me! I heard them." Amy muttered despondently. Nancy sighed.

"You know what I think you should do? I think you should have lunch, and then take Sundance out on the trails to calm you down. You haven't been out in a long time."

Amy smiled gratefully at the older woman, thanking her for her suggestion. At that moment the door swung open and in marched a cold faced Ty.

Amy swallowed was staring stonily past her head, and Amy found it impossible to allow her eyes to stray from his face. She could see the anger and pain clearly shown and wished she could do something to take it away.

She sighed, and Ty realised she was there. As his eyes flickered to her face, their eyes met, and he grinned, all his emotions falling away, showing only happiness in his green eyes. Amy smiled back, with butterflies. Amy sighed, she needed to tell him about Peter.

**A/N: Here we are again, at the end of another chapter! These are pre-written, so they're coming quickly. When I get to the end of chapter 6, that's when things will slow down. Don't lose interest please guys! I will try to update ASAP, promise!**

**Livy ~ x**


	4. Lunch Breaks

**A/N: So, it's chapter four! Things get a little bad for Amy now, but she's strong, she'll cope. I hope you're all enjoying this so far! Keep reading :P**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine, I make no money. I only claim the ideas for the story, and that's probably not mine either :L**

**A Small Miracle - Chapter 4 - Lunch Breaks**

"Heather decided not to come in." Ty looked at Nancy apologetically.

Nancy nodded, but Amy frowned. How could she do that? Amy opened her mouth to speak, but at that very moment Jack happened to walk in.

"That smells wonderful Nancy! It's my turn to cook next though, remember?" He chuckled, taking the dish from her. "Right, how much is everyone having?"

Nancy pulled a face but sat down. Ty and Amy sat on opposite sides to each other. Nancy gave Amy a look, whereas Jack didn't notice. He began to dish up the lasagne, laughing as he did so. Taking Amy's plate, he dolloped a large helping of lasange on to it.

"Is that enough?" He asked, not seeming to notice Ty struggling to hold back a laugh.

Amy shot him a glare from across the table, before saying "Yes, that's enough! More than enough actually!" She laughed, as she took the plate. Picking up a spoon, she began to put vegetables on her plate. She smirked at Ty's horrified face when he saw Jack put an even bigger dollop on his plate. Ty glared at her, and she burst into laughter, and although he tried to keep a straight face, Ty couldn't help it and began to laugh too. Nancy looked at Jack with raised eyebrows, before standing up and starting to dish out the food herself.

When all plates were filled to a reasonable size, the four started to eat.

"How are the horses doing?" Grampa asked, about five minutes later.

"Have we got any to go home yet?"

Ty swallowed his mouthful, and said "Yes. I believe Hope can go home, she's fine now. Eli's pretty much ready. Lucky I'm not so sure about. She doesn't respond to Heather, or me." He paused to take a bite, and Amy spoke.

"Daystar is ready to go. I've been working with her. Buffy needs more time too." She looked at Ty nervously, and he nodded.

"Perhaps you could try work with Lucky. She might respond to you." Amy smiled and nodded.

"What about Casey? She arrived two days ago, correct?" Jack asked. Ty looked pointedly at Amy.

"Casey is strange. She's got a rushing problem, nothing her owners have done has worked apparently. At the moment I'm just working on getting her to relax so she doesn't feel the need to rush and attack everything."

Jack nodded, "That's a good idea."

Amy smiled at him, thanking him. She continued to eat. The meal continued with friendly chatter, and then the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Amy said, pushing back her chair. She left the kitchen, and grabbed the phone.

"Hello Heartland?" she said.

"Hey Amy." It was Lou.

"Hey Lou, you okay?" Amy asked, worried. "Yeah I'm fine. Holly's keeping me up, that's all. I was wondering if I could speak to Grandpa?"

Amy put her hand to the mouth of the phone and called for Grandpa. "Its Lou." she said as she passed the phone over.

"Hello Lou, how are you?" He said, and Amy could hear the faint buzz of Lou's voice as she spoke to Grandpa. Amy went back into the dining room and sat down at the table in a daze.

"Everything okay?" Ty asked, concerned. Amy stared into her empty plate.

"It was Lou. She sounded off. She said Holly was keeping her awake, but it didn't sound like she was tired..." Amy tailed off worriedly. Ty put his arm around her shoulders.

Nancy smiled. "I'm sure that's all it is. Lou would have told you if something was up."

Ty rubbed Amy's shoulder and her heart flipped at the touch. Amy was puzzled, she never felt like that with Peter. Amy rolled her eyes at herself; it didn't matter now. "I'm sure things are fine." Ty was saying. Amy smiled at him, as Grandpa entered the room. He saw Amy's worried face and reassured her.

"Lou's fine I promise. She'd have told you if something was wrong."

Amy shrugged and stood up. Silently she took her plate to the dishwasher, and left out the back door. Breathing in the cool air, Amy decided to take her pony out on a trail ride. Heather hadn't ridden him yet, and Amy thought it would be a good time for her to take him out. She fetched his saddle and bridle and flung them over Sundance's door. She put the bit against his teeth, and he objected.

"C'mon boy, don't tell me you've gone bit shy!" She laughed, slipping the bit between his teeth finally. She quickly did up the girth of the saddle, and led him out into the yard.

"Stand still Sundance!" Amy snapped irritably, and the pony swung his hindquarters out. He stopped.

"Sundance!" Amy cried, exasperated, as the pony moved again. She put her foot into the stirrup and lightly swung up into the saddle. She nudged him with her heels.

"C'mon boy let's get this over with." she sighed, turning him towards the back trail.

A/N: Thanks guys! I hope Amy didn't seem to out of character this chapter… Things get worse for her in the next few. Poor girl, I put her through a lot in this fic!

**Livy ~ x**

**P.S: Thanks to Haydn for the support! Xxxxxxx**


	5. Amy's Mistake

**A/N: Five. I haven't got much to say, so I won't say anything but enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Read previous disclaimers**

**A Small Miracle – Chapter 5 – Sundance**

Amy had taken her favourite trail, the one she rode out most on with Ty. As soon as she saw the trees where they used to kiss, Amy knew it was a mistake. She tried to concentrate on her riding, but she couldn't stop her mind from wondering. Her thoughts went to Ty. She could forgive him for moving on, she had been to one to end it, hadn't she? It was Ty's only right to move on; she didn't expect him to wait for her. But, she thought with remorse, he never told her about Heather. She had to see them kiss before she knew. Soraya had been a great help to her then. Amy thought about ringing her now for her thoughts on her feelings now, but she was away at a summer camp; probably meeting more boys. Amy knew she should be more like Soraya. She missed Matt, but she moved on. Amy had thought she'd moved on, being with Peter, but coming home and seeing Ty had changed her thoughts. Could she forgive herself for letting him go?

"I don't know!" she cried, getting frustrated. She thought about Lou. What was bothering her? Amy thought of countless possibilities, most of which she passed off as silly.

"Could it be Scott? Or is Holly sick? Or daddy!" Amy said, thinking aloud. Her last thought worried her. She didn't see her father often, because he lived in Australia, and so the thought of him sick wasn't good. Sundance picked up on her distress and sidestepped. Amy grumbled at him; she wasn't in the mood.

Amy shook her head to clear her thoughts and let her mind wander again. It went straight back to Ty and Peter. What was she going to to about them? She had to tell Ty about Peter, but she didn't know what the situation with Peter was! She knew how she should feel around Ty now, but she didn't feel that way. Frustrated, Amy tried to figure things out. Heather's words from earlier danced around her head, stopping all other thoughts: "You're in love with Amy!" Amy's stomach flipped just thinking those words, nothing compared to when she had heard them.

When she'd heard Ty say them to her, telling her he loved her, she always felt warm inside.

Loved.

In her minds eye she relived the moment he first told her. He heart skipped a beat at the memory; Sundance fidgeted again and she grumbled again. When Peter told her, she felt embarrassed.

Awkward.

It felt now like she had been telling a blatant lie to him when she said she loved him too. Did this mean she still loved Ty?

"No!"

Amy cried, banging her fist down on her knee. Sundance didn't like it, and jumped up slightly, unseating Amy.

"Behave!" She snapped, smacking him on the neck, hard. Before Amy had time to realise what she had done, Sundance reared and Amy nearly toppled over backwards.

"Steady boy, calm down." She cooed, though her voice shook. Sundance had never done this with her, and she was slightly frightened. She spoke to him quietly, trying to calm him, without anything working. Amy kept talking, but didn't try to fight with him, and hoped he'd realise that she wasn't coming off and would stop. Slowly, Sundance stopped rearing and bucking, and stood still.

Amy relaxed and heaved a sigh of relief. She asked him to walk on, and he sidestepped and pranced and jumped at everything. Amy was near tears. She knew that it wouldn't help her at all. She shook her head; she was going to have to get him back at some point. Sundance didn't behave once on the way back. Amy was slightly glad of this; it meant she couldn't think about anything else.

As Amy put her pony into his stall and began to untack him, she knew she was going to have to take him out on the trails more often to try and keep him from making it a habit. Amy had never smacked him like that before, and was shocked and saddened by herself. She couldn't believe that anything would ever make her treat a horse like that.

Amy ran her hand through her hair, and sat down on an upturned bucket in the tack room. She looked up to the ceiling and said, "I'm sorry mom, I promised you I'd take care of Sundance, but I did something terrible today." Amy couldn't bring herself to say it, and sat in the tack room a little longer. Ty found her there a few minutes later.

"Hey, what's up? You don't look happy." He said, kneeling down beside her, and putting his arm around her shoulders. A feeling of electricity rushed through Amy, and she felt sick.

She leaned her head weakly against his shoulder. "I can't say..." She murmured softly, enjoying the moment.

"Okay then." Ty smiled, standing up and bringing her with him and drawing her into an embrace. "Don't forget I'm here for you if you want to talk." He murmured into her hair.

'Yeah, so I've got this boyfriend who I don't think I love, but I'm not sure, and I think I love you, but you've got Heather now, you're never going to love me. Oh, and I hit Sundance and he's acting up with me.' _Yeah_, Amy thought, _I can really tell you that_.

**A/N: BAM! A major point for the start of the big plot! I hope you're as excited as me! Probably not, I get childishly enthusiastic about this FF. It's rather embarrassing! But hey, hope you enjoyed; I feel sorry for Amy. I put her through way too much. She's got trouble coming in the next chapter too!**

**Livy ~ x**

**P.S: Sorry my chapters are getting smaller. I'll see if my next one can be a long one. If not, seven will be long!**


	6. Peter?

**A/N: Chapter six already. Wow. Thanks to Haydn Stevens and Chloe Monaghan for liking this before I posted it here. Cheers guys :) You meet Peter (Amy's boyfriend) for the first time in this. Please review what you think of him! Thank you :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't you get it by now?**

**A Small Miracle – Chapter 6 – Peter!**

Everyday for the next week Amy took Sundance out on the trails to try and make him behave again, but he wouldn't. He was fine until the point where Amy had hit him, where he began to act up. It was like each time he relived what she had done, and half-reared. He wouldn't stay still in fear of it happening again; he had no choice but to fight back. That was his spirit and Amy knew it. She was frightened she had broken his trust in her, and that he wouldn't respond to her anymore. She would hate that; he was all she really had left of her mother.

As Amy awoke in the morning, she decided to work t-touch on him before she took him out this particular morning. She couldn't understand why she hadn't thought of it before. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she caught sight of her mother's picture tucked in the frame of the mirror.

"I'm sorry mom." she sighed. "I feel like I've failed you." Amy smiled weakly at the photo before getting out of bed and throwing her riding clothes on. She glanced out of the window as she turned to leave, before doubling back and slamming her hands on the windowsill. There was a familiar red range rover in Heartland's driveway. Peter's parents car; the one he drives. Amy's heart sank.

"Oh my God..." she breathed, putting her hands to her face. She couldn't see him now, not after what she'd been thinking out on her ride: that she could be in love with Ty! It would never do. But at least she would her to see them both together. She charged down stairs and out of the house, grabbing a breakfast muffin on the way past. She saw Ty just pulling the barn door shut, and jogged over to him

"Hey." She said, smiling.

"Hey." He said sternly. "I've been looking for you." Amy's stomach flipped. "Why?" She asked.

"There's a guy in the barn who claims to know you and won't leave until you see him." Ty's look said he wanted to know, but Amy didn't want to tell him and ducked under his arm into the barn.

"Amy!" cried Peter, as he saw her duck into the barn. "It's so good to see you! I've missed you so much!" He said, striding across the barn to embrace her. Amy cringed at the contact.

"Uh, I've missed you too..." Amy lied guiltily, gingerly returning the embrace.

Ty stuck his head around the door at that very moment, and gasped. He drew his head back quickly before they could see him. He turned and pressed his back against the door.

Amy had a boyfriend? And she didn't tell him? Ty was hurt by the thought. Knowing Amy she didn't know how to tell me, so she was just looking for the right moment, Ty thought, trying to find a reason his best friend kept a secret as big as this from him. He didn't want to think that Amy was keeping secrets because of Heather. Heather again.

"It all boils down to her, doesn't it?" He muttered, straightening up and walking back towards the house, his head reeling.

"Who was that guy I met when I first came in? The lanky one." Peter asked Amy as she showed him the horses. Amy was slightly annoyed as he wasn't paying much attention and seemed bored. She flicked a piece of hair out of her eyes before answering,

"That's Ty. He's the stable hand here. We used to have another one here called Ben but he got an offer to go to Nick Halli-"

"What's the deal with you and this Ty guy? You've never mentioned him before!" He cut her off, not wanting to hear about Ben. Amy was shocked; she didn't think he would do that to her.

Crossly, she said, "Nothing. We're best friends. We used to date, but he's got a new girlfriend." Her voice hardened as she informed him. "And it never came up. Why does it matter anyway? Don't you trust me?"

Peter just shook his head and carried on talking. "So all these horses are yours?" Amy frowned and launched into a lengthy description of Heartland that most people found interesting, but just received a very bored look from Peter. She ignored him and carried on telling him, hoping he would listen.

A/N: So how'd you like Peter? This is my final chapter before I start writing again, so you'll have to wait for the next update. So long guys!

**Livy ~ xx**


	7. Heather and Sundance

**A/N: So! It's another chapter! I haven't had much interest in this fic in the way of reviews, so I might just upload what I've got and leave it. I don't know. Please tell me if you want me to keep updating – and reviews are really encouraging! Anyway, read on and enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, make no money.**

**A Small Miracle – Chapter 7 – Heather and Sundance**

"I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" Peter said, leaning in to kiss Amy.

"Uh, sure..." Amy said, suddenly turning her head so Peter kissed her cheek. Confused, Peter hugged her goodbye, and walked to his truck. He got in the drivers door and rolled down the window. He waved. Amy waved back half-heartedly as she watched him roll out of the drive. As he disappeared around the corner, Amy looked at her watch. It was only lunchtime, and she felt exhausted. She walked into the house, and plopped down onto the sofa.

"Ahhhhh..." she sighed, closing her eyes and smiling. She heard the back door open.

"Hey Amy." Ty said stonily. Amy opened her eyes and smiled widely at him.

"Hey Ty!"

His green eyes bore into hers. "Who was that?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest. Amy knew she wasn't going to get out of this one easily. She closed her eyes and groaned. Ty kept looking at her.

"That was Peter. My boyfriend." she said finally, eyes still closed. Ty dropped his arms and lowered his head.

"I guessed."

Amy's eyes flew open at the sadness and pain in his voice; though it was evident he was trying to disguise it.

"Ty..." Amy stood up, and half extended an arm towards him in comfort, but she didn't know what to do. Ty pushed her arm away and turned to leave.

"Leave it Amy. You've moved on. I get it." and he pushed the door open and left, leaving Amy frozen with her arm still half extended. She sank slowly back into the chair, wondering what had happened. Was he just hint that he hadn't moved on and there was still a possibility he loved her? Amy's heart flipped; she had to find out. Standing up she bolted from the house.

"Ty!" standing in the driveway, she spun around, trying to see where he had gone. She ran for the barn, searching. As she jogged down the aisle, she stole a glance into Sundance's stable. He wasn't there. Amy's heart stopped. _Where was he?_ As in a dream, Amy flew out to the paddocks to find him. She searched each one, double-checking as she went. He wasn't in any of the paddocks either. What if... Amy couldn't even bring herself to think it. What if Heather had taken him out? Amy's heart plummeted to her feet as she ran for the tack room. Wildly, she hunted high and low for his tack, opening every cupboard and throwing every covering rug to the floor. The tack room was a mess when she had finished. Yet, her worst fears were confirmed. Sundance's tack was missing.

"Oh no..." Amy breathed. She knew the trouble Heather would get into if she had taken the back trail. Sundance would freak. Heather would fall off. Sundance would bolt and they would never see him again. Her only hope was that she hadn't taken that trail. Amy scrunched up her eyes to stop the hot tears that threatened to start falling.

_Ty could have stopped her, she thought, he would have stopped her, if he'd known. This is what I get for not telling people my problems!_ Amy ran out again, and stood in the middle of the yard.

"Ty!" Amy screamed as she span in circles. She could feel the hot tears pricking the back of her eyes again. This couldn't be happening. Where was Ty!

"Amy?" Ty's voice floated round the corner. Amy nearly collapsed with relief.

"Ty!" Amy tried to run in the direction of his voice, but her legs would move, and she tripped and fell headlong. The tears welled up and spilled over as she crashed to the floor.

"Amy!" Ty called, distressed at her persistent calling.

"Here..." Amy called weakly, through the hot tears that were falling fast as she pushed herself up by her arms. Ty rounded the corner and saw her. He dropped the bucket of water he carrying, sending water flying everywhere. He didn't care as he ran towards Amy.

"Amy, Amy, what's wrong?" he said, kneeling down beside her. Amy tried to reply but her mouth just opened and closed like a goldfish. Ty put his arms around her and rocked her like a baby. "There now, it's going to be okay. Just stop your crying and tell me. I'm sure we can sort it, whatever it is." He stroked her hair, calming her down. Amy took one deep breath, and then another, before she was able to talk.

"Has Heather taken Sundance out?" she asked, staring up at him with wild eyes filled with panic.

"Yes, she -"

"Which trail?" she asked, cutting him off. Ty's eyes searched hers. He took a deep breath.

"I don't know. We had an argument. A big one. I think she must have taken him out to cool herself down." He looked straight into Amy's eyes. "I don't think we're going to last much longer." He admitted softly, his eyes clouding over.

"Oh God, Ty. I'm sorry!" she said, standing up. He joined her.

"It's okay, it's not your fault."

'But it is!' Amy wanted to scream, but she knew it would do no good. "I need to know which trail she went out on. It could be important!" she said, panicking again. Ty, seeing the panic in her face, closed his eyes and tried to remember.

"Uhm... When I saw her leave she was heading left... She pushed him on and went down the... Back trail." He opened his eyes again and stared into Amy's face. "She's on the back trail."

Amy's heart didn't feel to well. What had she done? She should have told Ty, she should have warned Heather. She should have done more to help. She shouldn't have done it in the first place. Amy doubled over, the weight of her thoughts bringing her down. "I'm so sorry..." she mumbled, and the tears started to fall again.

"Amy? Amy please tell me. I want to help." Still doubled over, Amy began to tell him the sad tale of what happened.

"I was thinking. About you. And Peter. And Lou. I got frustrated because I couldn't sort anything out. Sundance picked up on it and kept fidgeting. I smacked him." Amy stood up and gazed into Ty's green eyes; her own grey ones filled with sorrow, remorse and panic.

"I did mean to. I didn't even realise I'd done it until it was too late. He reared with me, and kept fighting. The whole way home. He wouldn't behave. I've been trying to sort it, and I was going to do join-up and t-touch again today but Peter came and I couldn't. I'm so sorry!" her tears kept falling, and Ty put an arm around her. "It wasn't your fault. You had so much going on in your head by the sounds of things. But what has this got to do with Heather taking him out on the back trail?" he asked softly, as not to alarm the already wound up girl.

"This happened on the back trail! He'll do it with her, and she might fall and get hurt!" Suddenly and idea came to mind.

"We have to go after her."

**A/N: CLIFHANGER! :O This is my favourite chapter so far. It's the busiest, I was afraid it moves too quickly. It seems okay but I'm not sure. And yeah, I might not update anymore if I get no further interest :/**

**Livy ~ x**


	8. Goodbye Sundance

**A/N: So…the rest of part 7 awaits… in the form of 8! Already! I can't believe it! All reviews welcome – anonymous too :D Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: No money, not mine**

**A Small Miracle – Chapter 8 – Goodbye Sundance**

"Are you serious?" Ty quipped, following Amy as she made a bolt for the tack room to grab her bike.

"100%"

"What happened in here?" Ty said as he followed her to the doorway.

Amy froze as she gazed around the tack room. It was worse than she had thought. The bin was upset; cupboard doors were swung open and various items were falling out; there were rugs unravelled along the floor; several tail bandages in the same way, and boots of all sorts strewn across the room. Amy blushed guiltily.

"I was looking for Sundance's tack in a panic." she grabbed her bike, nearly knocking down multiple saddles at the same time. Even in the seriousness of the situation, Ty couldn't help but laugh. Amy glared at him.

"I'm sorry! It's just funny. The rack room is upside down because you were looking for tack. Why would it be inside a rug or a tail bandage? Or in a cupboard?" Amy shrugged and pushed her bike out of the room.

She put her leg over the saddle and called, "Are you coming or not?" and pushed off towards the back trail. Ty froze in the yard, trying to comprehend what was going on. He shook his head and ran after her.

Amy was cycling at top speed hoping desperately Heather hadn't yet got to the part where he would act up. She thought back over the time her and Ty spent talking and faffing, and knew there wasn't much of a chance. Amy changed gear and cycled faster. Ty was running behind, thinking. What would they say to her? Go on a different trail, your horse will throw you off on here? That would never work on Heather. Worse still would she listen to them?

_She hates me, we keep arguing. She won't believe Amy, she never believes anything she says anyway. Why should this make a difference?_ Ty thought, desperately. _This is my fault, isn't it? Why didn't I guess that something was wrong with Sundance and Amy? She's been riding him out everyday for the last week. I should have asked more. I should have persisted in helping._ Ty slowed to a walk, getting his breath back. He was a good long distance runner, and he needed to keep going.

Amy could see Heather and Sundance up ahead. They were close to the point of no return, as Amy now called it. He'd baulk any minute. Amy couldn't send her bike any faster, and she had to slow down now as she approached the pair. Sundance stopped and Heather nudged him on.

"Heather!" Amy screamed, throwing her bike down and running.

Heather turned her head, just as Sundance threw himself into the air. Heather tried to hold on, but she hadn't been expecting it and flew off his back, landing with and awful thud on the stony track. Sundance was wheeling round, his eyes wide, stirrup leathers flapping.

"No!" Amy cried, lunging forwards. But it was too late. Sundance took off in the opposite direction to home, showing no signs of slowing as he galloped down the track. Amy couldn't see which way he forked at the end of the track - right towards home or left towards the wilds - the tears were coming too fast to see anything in front of her nose. Ty arrived just in time to see Amy collapsing into the dust, and Heather shakily picking herself up.

Ty caught up Amy's bike and wheeled it along, before throwing it down in the verge beside her. He didn't look at Heather as he passed; he didn't even notice her, he was set on trying to get to Amy to comfort her.

"I guess it didn't work then." He mumbled as her put an arm around her shoulders. Amy turned and threw her arms around Ty's neck, before leaning into him and sobbing.

"Amy!" Heather's voice thundered from behind, as she walked closer. "You did this on purpose!" she screeched, pointing a finger at her. Ty helped her to her feet and stood by her side, glaring stonily at his girlfriend. "You came up here on your bike to scare Sundance and get me thrown into the dirt!" she snarled, menacingly.

"Only it didn't work." She laughed, gleefully. "I'm still okay, and you've just gone an lost your pony, the one your mother got you. Great plan!"

Amy's tears fell faster as it dawned on her that it was in fact the pony her mom bought she just saw disappearing down the track. "That's not what I tried to do!" Amy said between sobs. "I tried to-"

"Don't lie to me. I know what you tried to do." Heather cut her off, not wanting to hear her explanation.

"Heather..." Ty said warningly.

"Oh so you're on her side? You're a boyfriend stealer too, Amy? Two timing your own boyfriend?"

Ty had had enough. "Don't talk to her like that. She's had problems with Sundance and was terrified you'd be hurt when she realised you'd taken him out! Don't blame this on her, she tried to help you and you have a go at her and lose her horse! Stop being selfish!" He thundered, staring her out. Heather backed down, stunned. Amy was starting to recover and was watching the two with wide eyes.

"I'm going to look for Sundance." she said, her voice sounding more confident than she felt.

Ty looked at her. "I'll go with you." Amy looked up at Ty, and smiled.

"Ty!" Heather whined.

"What? I want to help my friend find the horse that you so kindly lost. I'm entitled to do that. You don't own me." He looked at Amy. "Let's go." Heather stood in the middle of the track and watched them walk away.

"What about me?" She cried, suddenly.

"You can take my bike." Amy said, turning round at stopping. Heather looked around and saw the bike. She picked it up, and throwing her leg over the saddle of Amy's bike, she threw her a dirty look. Blinking, Amy returned the glare pityingly. She didn't know Ty like she thought she did. She turned around and ran on to catch up with him. He stopped and turned to face her as she caught up with him.

"Okay?" He asked. "

Yes," She smiled, "Thanks for that."

Ty smiled, his green eyes glowing. "We need to talk." He said, catching her arm as she turned to walk away. She shrugged his hand off.

"There's not much time left. I want to get as much ground covered before we have to go back for dinner." She called back over her shoulder. Ty nodded; he knew how much Sundance meant to Amy.

"Can we talk later?" Amy nodded.

"Which way do you think he went?"

**A/N: The first part of the big plot is coming together! The bust ups are in the next few chapters, for those of you who want them! Thanks for reading – review to keep the chapters coming, and to tell me what you think!**

**Livy ~ xx**


	9. The Bust Up

**A/N: Chapter 9! This is it – the big bust up. Hope I didn't over exaggerate anything. I have that tendency.**

**Disclaimer: This makes it look like I have more words in my story….Not a good idea :L**

**A Small Miracle – Chapter 9 – The Bust Up**

"Amy, it's half 6. We should go back now." Ty stopped in the lane, but Amy kept walking.

"There's still time."

"Amy." Ty ran after her, and put a hand out to stop her. "Be serious. Nancy and Jack will worry if we're longer. I know Heather will have told them, but we should be back on time." Amy stopped.

"I know but... But -" Amy couldn't finish her sentence as she started crying again.

"Hey, hey." Ty said, putting his arm around her. "We can search again tomorrow, yeah? Straight after the morning chores. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I know how much that pony means to you." He smiled, "Even if he is a stubborn thing!" he laughed. Amy looked up at him, his smiling face, his glowing green eyes an felt her stomach tie itself in knots.

"He is not stubborn! He's just... Fiery!" she laughed, not succeeding in her point at all.

"Oh yeah, so you don't call running away from me when I went in his field to catch him stubborn?" He said, sarcastically. "What's stubborn then?" He laughed.

"Okay okay!" Amy laughed, starting to walk again. "He's stubborn!"

"But he loves you." Ty said, softly, all trace of humour gone. Amy looked up into his eyes, puzzled at the sudden change. "He loves you Amy, he will come back, we'll find him. He won't stay away long." Ty's eyes burned a deep green, and Amy wanted to turn her head away, but couldn't find the strength to break eye contact.

_I love you,_ she thought suddenly. _I love you, so, so much. I was a fool to leave you. I shouldn't have._ Amy broke away, feeling her face starting to turn red. Suddenly hot tears were pricking the back of her eyes.

"We'll find him, it's okay." He muttered, putting his arm around her. Amy began to cry harder, for her love and for her pony. As they walked, it gave them both time to think. Amy was crying quietly, mulling over her realisation, while Ty was thinking about Heather.

_I can't stay with her, not if she treats Amy like that. I mean, Amy means so much to me if... _It was then it suddenly dawned on him. _Amy..._ His mind dragged up old memories of them. Together. He shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts. He wasn't going to let them take over, he wasn't. _I've got to finish it with Heather at the least. I can't be with her now, not after all this... _

"I'm going to search all of tomorrow. The whole day." Amy said suddenly, interrupting his thoughts.

"Amy no. You can't spend all day searching; what about the other horses? You can't forget them."

"I can search all day! I will if I want to!" Amy said hotly, tears falling faster in her anger. "You just watch me!" and she turned on her heel and ran off. Ty stood in the track, before calling after her.

"Amy! Amy, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that! Amy I-" _love you_.

_C'mon Ty, face it. Things haven't been the same with Heather since Amy came home. It's Amy. It's always been Amy. Forget Peter, forget Heather; go get her!_ Ty ran after her, calling. As he rounded the corner, he saw Peter and Amy talking. Rain started to spit down on them, as he ran across regardless.

"Amy, Amy are you okay?" He asked breathlessly. Amy nodded, but before she could speak, Peter put his hand out.

"Woah, woah, woah! What did you do to her! This is your fault, isn't it?" Ty opened his mouth to react, Amy cut him off.

"Let's go into the barn and talk about this, please? And Peter, it's not Ty's fault, he's just trying to help." Peter clearly didn't believe Amy, and glared at Ty, who stared stonily back before following Amy into the dry. Amy began to explain that Sundance had gone missing, and that they had been looking for him. Peter didn't understand why she even bothered.

"Your horse? It doesn't matter, you can buy a new one. You were too big for him anyway, and he's such a handful - don't you want a better behaved horse?" Shocked, Amy stared at him incredulously.

"Peter! How could you say something like that! Didn't you listen when I told you about him?" Peter shrugged.

"I guess not. But still - why don't you just get a better horse instead of waiting your time with that stubborn thing?"

"You idiot!" Ty had had enough. Nobody could talk to Amy like that, not about Sundance. "That horse was bought for her by her mother! You know, the one who died in a car crash? Or were you not paying attention when Amy was telling you her mother had died! You're an insensitive bastard! You don't deserve to be with Amy!' He yelled menacingly, taking a step forward.

"Ty!" Amy cried out, before he could say anymore, or Peter could react. "That wasn't necessary. You didn't need to..." He turned his head to face her, and his green eyes burned into hers, filled with anger.

"It had to be said." He muttered, before marching out of the barn.

Peter watched him go. "Sheesh!" He said, wrinkling his nose. "What's that guys problem?"

"His problem was you." Amy spat, venom clouding her voice. "You didn't remember my mother had died!" She screeched, sending several horses heads up in alarm. Peter put his hands up.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! But there was no need for him to get involved. What a jerk!"

"Don't you dare," she spoke slowly, "call Ty a jerk. He's twice the man you'll ever be!" She cried.

"I'm sorry! I've said! Ams, calm down." He murmured, reaching out to her. She slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" She threatened. "It's over!" She cried, before turning on her heel, and storming after Ty.

**A/N: The Bust Up, huh? Peter's gone (nearly) after being a total twat. What did you think of him? Did I succeed in the way I put him across? Review to tell me, and keep the chapters coming!**

**Livy ~ xx**


	10. Goodbye Peter, Hello Love

**A/N: This could be my last update. Depends how I feel. This is a fluffy chapter (ish), for all you who like them. There's been much drama, so here's some fluff :L I'm serious about this – review and I'll keep going. In fact, for every review I get I'll add a chapter. Enjoy double figures :L**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, not money. Sheesh, don't we get this yet D:**

**A Small Miracle – Chapter 10 – Goodbye Peter, Hello Love**

Ty stood out side the barn, letting the rain wash down on his face. His anger was evaporating. He shouldn't have said that, it was Amy's battle to fight; but he couldn't help it. It was clear he loved her, he could feel it now, flowing through him, making him feel strong. He couldn't just stand there and watch Peter make those comments! Although she wouldn't show it, Ty knew they would hurt Amy on the inside, and he could not allow her to be hurt! He thought, thumping his fists on the wall. Closing his eyes, he started to relax; forget his anger. Ty could hear Amy's shouting back in the barn: He's twice the man you'll ever be! Suddenly the door swung open, and Amy herself marched out. Ty jumped, and as he saw her face, his heart melted.

"Amy, I'm sorry." He put out his arm to comfort her, but she pushed him away.

"No... No!" she cried, before running past him and covering her face. Ty knew she was running to the house; running from Peter. That bastard! Ty turned around, and marched into the barn.

"What did you to do her." It was less of a question, more of a demand. Peter turned in his tracks.

"Who wants to know?"

"I do." Ty folded his arms across his chest and closed the distance between him and Amy's former boyfriend. "Amy's best friend." he squared his shoulders, and stared at him with cold green eyes.

"We had a fight. It's over. You're, and I quote, twice the man I'll ever be. What more is there to know?"

"Nothing. And if you ever hurt her again, I will get her to tell me, and I will not be happy. Now you get out of here now, and don't ever come back!" Ty thundered, almost putting his face in Peter's. Scared, Peter scuttled out of the barn door, down the drive, and into his car without so much as a backwards glance. He drove out of Heartland and onto the road. Putting his foot to the gas, he sped away, never to come back. He would see Amy at college, but he wasn't going to do anything. Ty could be a real scary guy when he wanted to be.

Ty picked up a head collar and hung it on a peg. He turned to the horse in the stable.

"What do I do, Lucky? I love Amy, I know it. Heather won't leave me alone anymore. All we do is fight. It's Amy, isn't it? It's always been Amy..." The dun mare stared back at him, her liquid brown eyes showing nothing but love as he stroked her nose. He chuckled, and moved to Casey.

"Hey girl!" He said to the flaxen chestnut, a beautiful colour. A chestnut colour body, and a cream mane and tail. Her coat shone and her muscles rippled beneath it. "You can't attack everything Case, it won't get you anywhere. I think Amy will work with you tomorrow, she hasn't since two days ago." Patting the mare, he turned to leave.

He opened the back door, and looked at his watch. "Your tea us in the oven if you want it. Amy won't come down to eat. Will you try for me?" Nancy appeared in the doorway, brandishing a kitchen knife. She looked at it and smiled. "Sorry, I'm partially preparing dinner for tomorrow! I'm not killing anything!" She chuckled to herself, and breezed back into the kitchen.

Ty shrugged, and began to make his way up the stairs to Amy's room. He knocked softly on her door. "Amy, it's me. Ty. Peter's gone. He won't bother you again. I'm sorry for all I said. Amy I-" Again he tried to tell her, but words failed him. He couldn't say the two little words that could change both their worlds - for the better. _Love you._ He sighed.

"You need to eat. Nancy's got some in the oven. Will you join me?" He asked. He waited. There was no reply. He sighed; he tried a different tactic.

"Do you really think I'm twice the man that Peter is?" he asked so softly, Amy barely heard him. Amy's head jerked at her own words. Had he heard that? She stood up from the side of her bed and softly tiptoed across the room. She could hear Ty's breathing on the other side of the door. She heard him sigh, and she opened the door. He was turning away.

"Yes." She said, blush tinting her cheeks, one hand on the door, the other on the frame. Ty turned back and took in her looks in an instant. Her hair was straggled, like she'd been running her hands through it. Her eyes were red and sore, she had been crying, yet they shone with something Ty couldn't name.

"Oh Amy!" He exclaimed, taking a stride towards her and wrapping his arms around her waist. Amy was caught by surprise, and she nearly fell back into her room. But she caught herself just in time, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

_You should tell him you love him,_ she thought. _He has Heather, he'll never love me again. I screwed up our relationship, I don't deserve another shot. Not that he'd give me one,_ her thoughts replied. _Then why is he hugging you?_

Amy left her thoughts to battle it out, and concentrated on enjoying the moment. Which she was. She felt safe in his arms, like they would protect her from anything, like she could never come to any harm or discomfort there. She smiled into his shoulder, enjoying the warmth and the smell that radiated from him. Sooner than Amy would have liked, Ty let put her down.

"Are we going to get that dinner then?" He asked, patiently. Amy's stomach rumbled, and she laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said, and took Amy's hand and led her downstairs.

**A/N: I made a friend of mine cry with the final part. What did you think? How did I put their feeling finding and things across? Anyone else excited to see how Heather gets gone? :L I don't know myself yet. I'm sooo cool aren't I? Not!**

**Livy ~ xx**


	11. Jammy Business

**A/N: A big thank you to Heartie and Snow for your reviews! These chapters are for you guys :)**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, we get it now**

**Chapter 11 – A Small Miracle – Jammy Business**

Their meal finished, Ty cleared up the plates and sent Amy to bed. It had been a long day for her - for the both of them - and he wanted her to get a decent sleep. Ty yawned and made for the door to leave.

"Ty, why don't you stay here for the night? I've made up Lou's room into a spare room, and I'm sure you could stay in there." Nancy said quietly, from the doorway.

Ty turned and smiled, "I'd love to. But I don't have any clothes here." He said, pulling a face. Nancy coughed.

"Actually, you do. There are some in the spare room. I put them all on the bed. Now go." She pointed in the direction of the spare room. Ty chuckled softly and shut the door. Unknown to Amy, he began to climb the stairs to the room. He pushed open the door and realised Nancy was right, they were his clothes on the bed. How had she got hold of them? It didn't matter; Ty quickly dashed to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face and went back to the bedroom. He put on pyjama bottoms, not bothering with a top, and jumped into bed. Clicking off the light, he decided that tomorrow would have to be the day he ended things with Heather. He wasn't the type to lead her on, so we would end it. He drifted off to sleep almost instantly.

Waking up in the morning, Amy felt much better than she had the day before. She would have to thank Ty for insisting she went to bed on time that night. It had been a tiring day, emotionally and physically. She swung her legs over the side of her bed and went out onto the landing. The wall clock said it was ten past six. Nobody would be awake just yet, Ty might be up doing the work, and so she wanted to be out, ASAP. Amy opened the bathroom door and walked face first into Ty's bare chest.

"Ack! Ty!" She gasped, flustered. "What are you doing here?" she could feel colour creeping up the back of her neck from embarrassment of walking into him. Without a shirt on too! Ty seemed equally aware of this fact, as he explained about Nancy letting have Lou's room for the night. Amy nodded along with him, flabbergasted. She couldn't quite believe it. Ty could see she had been rendered mute, and tried to save her.

"I'll go make us some coffee and breakfast, yeah? But I'll uh, get dressed first." He blushed quickly, before diving back into his room. Amy watched him, her mouth open. Ty shut his door and turned around and leaned on it. Sheesh, that was close. Any longer and she would've fainted probably. He chuckled to himself, and threw on some yard clothes from Nancy's selection. He dashed down stairs and set the coffee maker up as he put some bread in the toaster. He put butter, and every kind of jam in the fridge on the table. He put knives and spoons out - for the jam and spread - and caught the toast before it burnt. Ty put it in the toast rack and on the table, just as Amy walked in the door. She smiled at him, her grey eyes lighting up.

"Breakfast! And the coffee-" he pointed to the machine as it beeped. "Is just done!" Amy laughed and sat down in a chair.

"This is great Ty, you forgot just one thing." She said, looking around the table laughing.

"What?" He asked, as he started looking too. He couldn't see anything. Amy laughed harder.

"Plates!"

"Ohhhh!" Ty stared to laugh as he set the plates on the table. The coffee was done, and he passed a mug to Amy, who took it appreciatively.

"Thanks." She smiled and their hands brushed against each other's as they passed the mug.

"So how was your night?" Ty asked, sliding into a seat.

"It was great, thanks! So glad I went to bed on time!" She laughed, " How about you? Can you pass the strawberry?" she added, holding out her hand. Ty picked up the jam pot.

"Mine was good too, thanks. Is this the one you want?"

"Yeah, pass it here then." she chuckled, making a grab for it. Ty put his hand in the air.

"Give me one good reason." He said with a smirk.

"Just give me the jam!" Amy laughed, putting her hands on the table and standing up.

"No..." "

Give me that jam pot!" Amy shrieked, laughing. Ty pushed his chair back and stood up, raising the jam higher into the air. He chuckled softly.

"Why should -"

"Give!" Amy lunged forwards stretching up to reach the pot.

"What's going on?" Nancy stood at the bottom of the stairs and quickly took in the scene before her. Ty was holding the strawberry jam in the air, out of Amy's reach. Amy was pressed against Ty and had one hand on his chest, and the other hand reaching up for the jam. Amy blushed a deep red and stepped away from Ty, and took the jam pot he slid into her hand.

"That's better." she said, and turned to leave. "

Why couldn't you have done that in the first place!" Amy hissed with a giggle. Ty shrugged.

"It was more fun like that. Where's the fun in simply handing you the jam? There isn't any! So I made some." Amy rolled her eyes at him, as she spread the jam across her toast. She took a bite and grinned.

"Good toast!" She said, covering her mouth with her hand to stop crumbs. Ty put butter on his, and took a long drink of coffee before biting into his toast. When he did, however, he nearly spat it out.

"Yuck it's cold!" he cried making several funny faces at the taste. Amy spluttered trying to contain a laugh.

"We should probably get out to the yard." Amy said, standing up and taking plates to the sink.

"Probably." Ty sighed, wanting the moment to last. He began to pack up the jams, clanking them together as he did.

"What're you doing? Don't make so much noise." Amy laughed, walking over to see what he was doing. Suddenly, he grabbed her hand and drew her close. "We need to talk." He muttered, into her hair. "But later. Is that okay?" he asked, holding her at arms length.

"Yes..." Amy said quietly, wondering what it could be about as Ty drew her back into the embrace.

**A/N: I love this chapter! Ty and Amy have and will have lots of drama, so I just wanted a cute little chapter about them. This has got to be one of my favourites, and I must say I love the title. Keep reviewing for more :)**

**Livy ~ xxx**


	12. Casey's Trouble

**A/N: This is the second chapter for Heartie and Snow! Thanks Farmer Boy, that's really kinda what I tried to do. And I love you too :P**

**Disclaimer: * Yawn ***

**A Small Miracle – Chapter 12 – Casey's Trouble**

"Is there much work to do this morning?" Amy asked Ty, as they stepped out onto the drive together.

"I'm not sure, why?" He asked, looking at her.

"I need to work with some of the horses. Mainly Casey, and maybe a light exercise for Lucky." Amy looked at Ty, and by the smile that was spreading across his face she knew he was pleased she was taking his advice.

"I'm sure Heather and I could manage the chores if you wanted to work with Casey." he nodded, and opened the barn door, holding it back for Amy to walk through. He followed behind and drew the door closed. Heather was there already, mucking out Eli's stable. As Amy moved away from Ty, she made a note to ask him to brush Eli down, as his owners were coming to pick him up about lunchtime.

"Hey boy!" She said to the skewbald Shetland, scratching the top of his head. Eli closed his eyes and began to relax. Amy smiled, she wouldn't have been able to do that when he first arrived at Heartland. She ignored the stony glare she received from Heather, and moved on to the next stable. The blue roan mare stood in the back of her stable, gazing at Amy with eyes so dark they looked almost black. Amy sighed and leaned on the door.

"C'mon Buffy..." She extended her arm put towards her, palm upwards, fingers spread. Buffy reached out to sniff Amy's hand, but otherwise made no attempt to move towards her. She sighed.

"Good girl." Before moving on again. Rupert was in the next stable, a gorgeous welsh mountain pony, who needed breaking in and handling. The pony himself was very sweet, and did all he can to please his handlers when they took him out in the ring, even though he was afraid of what they might do. Amy was going to do pole work with Casey, then join up with Rupert, and see if she could start the proccess of 'starting' him. Amy didn't like to call it 'breaking in', as the term meant breaking the horses spirit, which is not what they do at Heartland. Marion had taught Amy to call it 'starting'. Amy would probably be the right size for Rupert, he was bigger than Sundance, just over 14 hands. She smiled at the little bay pony, and moved onto the next stable.

In the next stable was Casey. Amy let herself in and began to work t-touch on the mare, relaxing her slowly, before attaching a head collar and leading her out to the ring. There were some ground poles laid out in the form of trot poles, and Amy decided to lead Casey over them in walk until she relaxed with them, and then trot. As soon as she started to rush at them, Amy would turn in a circle until she stopped. Amy pulled gently on the lead line, and walked Casey over the poles. Casey sniffed at them, and picked up her feet higher than normal, but otherwise she was fine with them. Amy walked her back over again once more, and she was fine. Amy tugged harder on the line, and started to run. Casey latched onto the idea quickly, and started to trot next to Amy. They went round the school once, before turning up towards the poles. At once Casey bunched her shoulders and tried to barrel her way forwards to 'attack' the poles. Amy immediately turned her in a circle, concentrating on balancing her. Amy slowed the trot right down, and went again. This time Casey rushed the last one, which Amy couldn't do anything about. She stopped on the other side of the poles and patted the mare, giving her a polo to eat. Casey crunched it up happily, before butting Amy's arm for another one.

"No, you can't have one!" Amy laughed affectionately, "You've got to do some good work again first!" she chuckled, asking her to walk on. Amy did the same exercise again, and after about 10 minutes, Casey was beginning to soften and accept the poles. Now all Amy had to do was to try and ride her over them, then set her up for jumping. Amy rewarded the mare for her good behaviour, and began to walk her back to her stable.

Amy looked at her watch. She had just enough time to do join up with Rupert before lunch. She picked up and brush, and began sweeping away the dirt Casey had just walked in. Seeing her, Heather marched across the barn, blonde hair swinging.

"What are you doing?" she demanded. Amy looked at the brush in her hands,

"Uh, sweeping?" Heather sighed impatiently.

"Not like that. I mean, what are you doing with Ty - my boyfriend!" Amy sighed and meant the brush against the rail behind her.

"Nothing, we're just friends." Heather rolled her eyes.

"Don't give me that, I saw you." Amy's face showed a mixture of confusion and exasperation.

"Saw me what?"

"Out on the lane. Ty walked straight past me, and straight out to you!" she yelled.

"I was crying! It shows he has manners, not that there's anything going on between us!" Amy yelled back, getting seriously annoyed now.

"You...!" Heather took a step towards Amy, who instinctively took one back. She didn't realise her brush was directly behind her, and she fell backwards onto the ground. Amy stared up at Heather, who was smiling down at Amy was an evil grin. Amy didn't know what happened next, she squeezed her eyes shut, and before she knew, someone was standing in front of her defensively. Amy opened her eyes and realised it was Ty.

"Ty! What're you doing!" Heather exclaimed. Ty shook his head at the girl.

"Heather, I can't just let you attack my best friend, or your effective employer. I'm sorry Heather, but it's over." Heather's face fell, before glaring evilly at Amy again. Tears sprung to her eyes, and she turned and ran for the barn.

**A/N: Bye Ty/Heather, hello Ty/Amy! Heather's not gone yet, but she goes in the next one. Hope you enjoyed my little horse descriptions :) Amy and Ty are a team again next chapter :) Remember; review for obvious reasons, and to keep the chapters coming!**

**Livy ~ xx**


	13. Rupert's Magic

**A/N: This must be my longest chapter so far. It's also the…blockiest. So I'll keep this short. This is the update chapter for Farmer Boy :)**

**Disclaimer: Zzzzzzzz**

**A Small Miracle – Chapter 13 – Rupert's Magic**

"Are you okay?" Ty asked, putting out a hand to help her up. Amy took it gratefully.

"Just about." She said, dusting herself down.

"Do you think I did the right thing there?" Ty looked at her nervously.

"Yeah, I think you did. Don't worry, she'll be fine. Do you think I should go and see if she's okay?" Ty shook his head.

"No, she'll blame you if you go to her now. Just leave her. She'll get over it." He pulled a face. "She'll have to." Amy nodded, understanding what he meant.

"I'm just gonna work Rupert, grab some lunch and head off after Sundance, okay?"

"I don't see a problem. How'd you get on with Casey?" he asked, as they walked to Rupert's stable together.

"She was good. After about ten minutes she stopped rushing the poles. I'm going to ride her over them tomorrow, see how she goes." She turned to Rupert, and fastened his green head collar. Clipping on a lead line, she led him to the ring.

"That sounds like a good idea. What are you doing with Rupert?" Ty followed her.

"Join up. I've done plenty of t-touch on him already, so he knows who I am and partially trusts me. I was going get him started today." Ty nodded, and leant on the rail as he watched Amy lead him into the ring.

Amy positioned herself in the middle of the ring, and let Rupert off the line. He trotted away easily, and snuffed at the sand towards the edge. Amy flicked the lunge whip at the ground and he immediately began to trot around the outside, keeping one eye fixed on Amy in the centre. Amy kept him going for several circuits, before sending him into a canter. He had beautiful gaits, it looked like his hoofs barely touched the ground, and he just floated around the ring. Amy changed his direction, and Rupert kept an eye on her, his inner ear quickly falling in and fixing on Amy.

Amy sucked in a delighted breath. It was working! After a few more circuits, he began to fall back into trot and drop his head to the ground. Amy kept him going however, waiting for the final signal. Rupert began to lick and chew, and Amy dropped the lunge line and turned away from him. Amy heard him stop and look at her. Ty held his breath, it was now or never. Amy heard his soft foot falls on the sand behind her, then his hot breath on her shoulder. Amy turned around and hugged him, rewarding him with a polo.

"Good boy!" then she turned away and took two steps forward. Rupert hesitated, and then followed her. Amy walked forward and Rupert followed her as if attached to her shoulder by an invisible force. Ty came into the ring with a small box and Amy walked back to the middle, Rupert following. "

Ty, can you hold his head so I can lower my weight over his back?" Ty nodded and handed her the box. She put it on the floor and stood on it, making it easier for her to lower herself on Rupert's back. Ty held his head, working small t-touch circles softly into his neck. Putting both hands on his back, Amy rested her stomach over his back.

"He's okay, keep going." Ty said softly. Amy leaned her weight against him, and his ears flicked back, but otherwise he was okay with it. Amy leaned her full weight on his back, and his head jerked up in alarm.

"Don't move." Ty instructed. He worked t-touch circles harder into his neck until he accepted Amy. "Okay, swing your leg over, but lay low remember?" Amy nodded silently.

"Good boy..." she breathed as she sat astride his back. "Am I okay to...?" She asked.

"Yes, but keep it very slow." Slowly, so not to alarm Rupert, Amy sat herself upright. Rupert's ears flicked back to her, and didn't flinch.

"Good boy!" Ty exclaimed, patting him softly and offering a polo. "

Okay, lead him forwards." Amy told Ty, squeezing Rupert with her legs. As she did so, he tensed, and Amy braced herself for him to try and throw her off. He shivered for a moment, then relaxed and walked on next to Ty. "Do you think we should get the tack? We've got enough time haven't we?"

Ty nodded and held Rupert's head so Amy could get off. Amy swung her leg over and jumped off, rather than sliding. Rupert flinched as she landed, but under her touch he began to relax again.

"I'll join up with him with the tack on, then attempt to ride him in it, yeah?" Ty nodded, and went to get a spare saddle and bridle that would fit him. _We're a good team, aren't we? I'd forgotten how well we worked. Almost like one, _he thought as he took a saddle down. He caught up a bridle and numnah and ran back to Amy. Ty put on the bridle with considerable ease, and Amy put the saddle on his back. Having accepted Amy, the saddle itself wasn't much of a problem for Rupert, he just wasn't a fan of the girth. Slowly, Amy did up the girth. Rupert shifted, uncomfortable, and Amy and Ty allowed him to do this, to get used to it. Because of the bond formed by join-up, Rupert was more accepting of Amy and Ty's intentions, as he trusted Amy. Amy checked the girth, found it suitable, and nodded to Ty. Ty grinned widely, and left the arena.

"Okay, go!" He called. Amy repeated the join up process, only with the tack, to get him use to moving with it on. As Rupert was turned round, Ty dived off to get Amy's hat. He bumped into Heather on the way back. She was collecting all her belongings.

"I'm leaving Heartland." She announced, with a thick voice from crying. "You don't need me here anymore, and you don't want me here." Ty had nothing to say to her, as everything she said was true.

"Good luck." He smiled softly, and Heather nodded her thanks. Ty turned and quickly went back to the ring. Amy was being followed; he was just in time. Amy called out for her hat, and Ty waved it, making Amy laugh. Ty quickly held Rupert's head, and Amy ran down the stirrups. Putting one foot in, she quickly and lightly sprang up into the saddle. She took up the reins, and looked to Ty.

"I'll ask him to walk on. Will you walk with me to start?" she said, excitement shaking her voice.

"Of course I will!" Ty smiled up at her, and she smiled back at him. Looking straight ahead, Amy said in a loud, clear voice, "Walk on." and nudged Rupert with her heels. Rupert froze for one moment, before striding out. They walked round one circuit, and then Ty stood in the middle. Rupert stopped, his guide gone. Amy squeezed him again, and said in a softer tone. "C'mon boy, it's okay, it's just me. Walk on now." Rupert shook, and then took first one step, and then another, until he was walking out with confidence. After another circuit of walk, Amy asked for trot. Rupert went immediately into a flowing trot. Any had been correct about his gaits; trot was very smooth and flowing. Amy shook her head in amazement, and asked for canter. Rupert just went faster. Amy restricted movement with her reins, and Rupert shook his head at unfamiliar pressure in his mouth but slowed his trot back down. Amy held him in his mouth, and asked for canter again. This time she got it. She gave with her reins, and he relaxed, forming a canter where it felt like his hooves didn't touch the ground. Amy changed the rein and went through the paces again. Riding up to the gate, she smiled broadly at Ty.

"He's amazing! It's so smooth..." Ty smiled at her amazement, watching her dismount.

"I probably should work with him too. I'll cool him down in his stable and brush him off, if you want to go get lunch." Amy nodded and ran towards the house, still buzzing.

**A/N: If anything isn't accurate, please inform me and I'll change it. I wrote this from knowledge only, no real experience. I hope its okay… anyway, as always, review for feedback, and more chapters!**

**Livy ~ xx**


	14. Amy's Adventure

**A/N: So! More reviews :) Thank you to 'Snow' (again :D) and 'Anon', for your reviews – much appreciated! These chapters are for you!**

**Disclaimer: Huh, what? Who woke me?**

**Chapter 14 - A Small Miracle - Amy's Adventure**

Amy grabbed a sandwich; some crisps and a bottle of drink and threw them into a rucksack. She swung the bag on her back and went back out to the yard. Ty was finishing up with Rupert, and pointed to Amy's bag.

"What's up with that?"

"I'm going after Sundance. I'll be back for dinner promise." "

I'll go with you. I'm done with Rupert now." Ty offered.

"No, it's okay. I just saw Heather leaving, you'll be needed here." Ty quickly filled Amy in about his and Heather's exchange and then said, "Well, if you're sure..."

"I am. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Amy said brightly, smiling.

"Okay then..." Ty wasn't so sure, but it was true he couldn't go with her, no matter how much he wanted to. Amy set off down the back trail on her bike. Sundance clearly hadn't come home, so when she reached the end of the trail where it forked, she dived left, towards the wilds.

_You've got to do something!_ Her thoughts screamed at her. _He's single now too! Amy, tell him you love him!_ "Fine." She said out loud. "I'll do it when I get back." And she pedalled harder.

Ty meanwhile, was working with Lucky. The little pony clearly loved to jump, and flew round their course like crazy. Just sometimes she could be a right madam. Her owners had said the day they dropped her off that they had put her with the stallion, but they didn't know if she had taken. Ty figured putting the mare in foal would be a good idea; it would change how she viewed things. Ty decided to ring their vet to see if she had taken later. It probably wouldn't be good to keep working her like this if she was in foal. Ty took her back in and rubbed her down. He checked his watch for the tenth time. 4 o'clock. Amy had been out an hour. He wondered if she'd found any signs.

_You have to tell her!_ His thoughts screamed at him. _Tell her you love her, it might make a difference. You never know!_

"But what if it doesn't?" He asked the mare, who just looked at him. "Even if I tell her, who says it's going to make a change? Who's to say if she loves me too? Besides, she's only just broken up with her boyfriend. She won't want me. And I screwed up our relationship by going out with Heather. Why should she give me another chance?" Ty didn't know how close his thoughts were to Amy's as he carried on thinking in the same way. There was the rattle of a trailer on the front yard, and Ty realised it was Eli's owners. He went quickly out to the yard to greet them.

Amy was beginning to feel very despondent. She'd been out over an hour, and she'd seen nothing. Not even a hoof mark. She pulled over, and swung her bag round. She took the sandwich out of her bag and took a couple of bites. She put the sandwich away again, saving it. Suddenly, a big plop of rain came down on her nose. She looked up to the sky and saw the low hanging grey clouds. She was going to have to push on if she wanted to get some ground covered. So, ignoring the threat of a storm, Amy began to pedal again. She was soon rewarded, as she saw a few strands of horsehair caught in a near by bramble. When Amy went to check it out, she realised it was Sundance's. Amy smiled, and pushed on with her find encouraging her.

Ty saw that Eli was loaded safely, and looked up to the sky. It was dark and heavy. A definite storm. Ty checked his watch again. It displayed 4:45. Where was Amy?

Amy was battling with the rain, it was falling fast now; she could barely see in front of her nose. She couldn't go back though. She could be so close to finding Sundance. Tears began to mix with rain on Amy's face as she started to cry. She didn't know what to do. She was cold, wet and confused. She was nearly at the wilds, and decided to go up near the trees for shelter. She wheeled her bike under the nearest tree, moving deep into the first segment of the wilds: trees. It was dark, but suddenly there was a flash of light. And a split second later there was a dark, ominous rumble of thunder. The wind picked up and blew Amy's wet hair across her face. The trees creaked alarmingly, and swayed from side to side, making Amy nervous.

_I hope the storm will pass soon_, she thought, pulling her coat tighter around her.

It was just gone 5 when Ty dived into the house. "Nancy? Jack? Have you seen Amy? He called, shaking the water droplets out of his hair.

"No, not since lunch time, when she came in made herself lunch." Nancy replied. "Why?"

Ty shrugged. "Oh, no reason."

"Sundance is missing." Jack said. "She's gone after him, hasn't she?"

Ty swallowed, guiltily. "Yes." He said in a small voice. "And she hasn't come back yet."

"Why the hell did you let her go out alone!" Jack thundered, angry.

"I didn't know there was a storm brewing, I thought she'd be okay! I was needed here anyway, now that Heather's gone." Ty yelled back. "It wasn't my fault!"

"It sure as hell is your fault! You should have stopped her, or told one of us what she was doing!" Jack cried, troubled by his granddaughter's disappearance.

"Boys!" Nancy called sharply from the sofa. "Arguing isn't going to bring Amy back safely. This is just one of those things where nobody is to blame. Right, Jack?" Jack nodded.

"I'm sorry Ty, Lou's having trouble with Holly, and now Amy goes and disappears. Things aren't looking to good for us right now. And Heather's gone, you say?" Ty nodded.

"Yeah, I broke up with her and she left. And I'm sorry too, I should have done something to prevent this."

"It's no good worrying about this now, we need to work out what to do." Nancy decided. "What time did she say she'd be home?"

"In time for dinner. That's about half five, six, right?" Ty said with wide eyes. "That's nearly three quarters of an hour to wait!"

Nancy nodded, biting on a hangnail. Jack's face hardened. "Look, it won't do anyone any good if we stay here worrying. Let's get back together at quarter to and see where we are then. Deal?" Ty and Nancy nodded. Ty went back out into the barn. _Oh, Amy. Where are you? _

Amy was terrified. The trees were creaking louder now. Suddenly there was an approaching sound, Amy span around, searching. She couldn't find anything. _What was going on!_ Amy suddenly had the feeling of falling, all the wind knocked out of her and everything went black.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUN! I hope you liked :) I have a worse cliffhanger for you ahead; good luck. Please review, to keep the chapters coming, and to tell me what you think!**

**Livy ~ xx**


	15. Call In The Troops

**A/N: After my nasty cliffhanger, I leave you with many questions. And I'll start leaving cliffhangers that are EVIL from now on. I'm enjoying this ff as much as you guys are by the sounds of things. Keep reviewing – its great to hear people liking my fic!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, no money. Going back to bed.**

**Chapter 15 - A Small Miracle - Call In The Troops**

"It's quarter to. I'm back, and Amy's still not." Ty called as he came back to the house.

"Okay, let's wait the final fifteen minutes here sorting out what to do." Jack said, patting a seat next to him at the table.

"We need to organise a search party. Who can we call?" Nancy said, getting up to get the Heartland address book.

"There's Ben and Daniel, and we could always call Matt. I'm sure they'd be up for it." Ty put in. Nancy flipped through the book.

"Their numbers are here. I'll go call them." Nancy nodded to Jack and Ty and went out to the hall to call the aforementioned boys. Ty and Jack were left to discuss supplies.

"We need blankets." Said Jack, scribbling it all down on notepaper he'd found while Nancy and Ty discussed the search party. "We should take the first aid kit just in case. And food."

"Torches and water." Said Ty, nodding. "The storm has made it dark out, and the sun'll be going down soon." Jack muttered to himself as he wrote it.

"Head collar in case she's found Sundance, or we find him."

"We'll need to split up into separate groups, a head collar for each." Jack nodded, writing furiously.

Amy lay, unconscious, on the cold wet ground. There was movement in the undergrowth of an animal. It moved around, trying to find the best angle to get to Amy.

Nancy came back into the room. "Matt's out, but Ben and Daniel are on their way. That's four of you. I'll stay here. Take radios, then you can radio report back to me. Don't go alone, that's what Amy did." The boys nodded determinedly, and Jack put radios on his list.

"What do you think of this?" He asked, passing the list up to her. She scanned it quickly, and nodded.

"I'll get the blankets and radios out, Ty, you go and get the first aid kit and torches, Jack, you get food and water together. There are two rucksacks under the stairs, I'll throw them out quickly." She said, putting the list down on the table. "Jump to it!" She commanded, clapping her hands. Ty jumped out of the chair and sprinted out to the tack room. He grabbed the first aid kit, and searched in the draws for the torches. He wanted four. He found three black ones and one pink one. He laughed, and jogged back out to the house. He met Ben in the drive. "Here, catch!" He laughed, throwing Ben the pink torch.

"Very funny!" Ben laughed, walking up to him. "Is Amy back?" Ty shook his head sadly.

"No." He said softly. "She's not. I'm worried about her, Ben, she's not one to do something stupid, something must have happened!" He sighed. Ben patted his shoulder.

"We'll find her. It's fine."

"We'd better find her." Ty said, his voice hardening with determination. Suddenly it dawned on Ben.

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" Ben said quietly. Ty looked at him.

"How do you know?"

Ben chuckled softly. "It's obvious. You care about her, you can hear it in your voice. And it's in your eyes." Ty nodded.

"We'd best be going." Ty said, shaking his head. "We've got to get stuff together."

"She's good for you." Ben said. "Tell her. Oh, here's your torch." He added, offering it to him.

Ty smiled. "No, that's yours. It suits you!" Laughing, he disappeared into the house.

The animal snuffled around Amy, sniffing her hair and clothes, nudging her with its nose. It pawed at the ground around her, snorting. It wheeled round, its feet crashing into the earth. It nudged her with its nose again, sniffing intently.

Ty put the first aid kit down on the table. There were two blankets on the floor; three radios on the table; four bottles of drink and a multitude of different foodstuffs.

"Here's a bag. Put everything you need where you want it. Ty, you and I will go out, and Ben, you'll go with Daniel. One blanket and radio between pairs. I'll take the radio for us, Ben you take yours, seeing as you're here."

"Sure thing!" Ben grinned, bending down to pack his bag. Silently, Ty put a rug at the bottom of his bag, and a bottle of drink on top. He zipped it up.

"Jack if you take food for us, then I can access the blanket quickly." Jack nodded, and put food and his drink into his bag. Ben did the same. Nancy appeared in the doorway with head-collars.

"We forgot these." She said. She tossed one to Ty, and the other to Ben, as he was packing Daniel's bag.

"Okay, someone fill me in please." He said, getting up from the floor and going to sit in a chair.

The animal wasn't stupid, it could sense that Amy was venerable and needed help. But it wasn't going to leave her.

Ty paced back and forth, checking his watch every few seconds. He seemed relieved when it hadn't moved. It was six twenty when Daniel came in. "Sorry I'm late! Any news?" He panted, leaning against the side. "

What happened to you?" Ty asked.

"Long story." He said, looking around. "But I guess we haven't got time for it." Ben picked up their bags, and swung his onto his back. He handed the other to Daniel.

"That's right. We're the search and rescue teams. You're with me." He looked around to Ty and Jack who were picking up their bags.

"Radio me when you find her. Tell me what you need from back here and I'll do it." Nancy called, as they left out the back door.

"You heard the woman. We're looking for Amy. If you find Sundance it's a bonus, but we're mainly looking for Amy. If you find anything, radio the other team. If you find Amy, radio both the other team and Nancy. Tell her what you need, and tell the other team where you are. We're going to need all hands to the deck if she's hurt." The three boys nodded, the seriousness of the situation hitting them finally. They could joke all they wanted, but this could be life or death. A lump formed in Ty's throat at the thought of life without Amy.

"Let's go." Said Jack. "Ty?" He gestured for Ty to lead, as he knew where he was going.

**A/N: So they're after her! What happens next? Who finds her? How do they find her! So many questions D: All will be revealed next time… If you review.**

**Livy ~ xx**


	16. To The Rescue

**A/N: I do believe this is one of my longest chapters, so I'm going to keep things short. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah**

**Chapter 16 - A Small Miracle - To The Rescue**

They had been walking about 20 minutes down the left hand trail, when there was another split. "Okay, who goes which way?" Jack asked, looking around. "

We'll go left, if that's okay with you guys?" Ben asked, looked and Daniel who nodded, then two the others.

"I'm up for going right." Ty said. "Just as long as we find her." He said, his voice thick with determination.

"That's a fair call. Okay guys, really keep your eyes open, and shine your torches in hedgerows, just in case. Radio in every ten minutes if you can, just to check, okay?"

"Got it. Eyes peeled." Daniel said. "C'mon." And he and Ben set off along the track, leaving Ty alone with Jack.

"We have to do something." Ben said suddenly.

"About what?" Daniel asked.

"Ty and Amy, of course!"

"What about them? They broke up."

"That was ages ago! Ty still loves her, I can see it, and I bet anything Amy loves him too. He meant the world to her. You don't get over someone like that quickly..." He tailed off, sadly.

"Who?" Daniel asked, picking up the regret in his voice.

"Soraya. Amy's best friend. She used to be interested in me, and I was a little interested in her, but I was too busy concentrating on Red to date. I only realised how much I loved her when she didn't like me like that any more. I still love her, I guess. Just like Ty, I never moved on. Maybe I should."

Daniel listened intently, and gave his opinion. "Don't. Go get her. When we get back and you next see her tell how much she means to you; how beautiful she is, how unique and special. But treat her like a human and not an object, and she'll fall for you again." Ben looked at him with doubt in his eyes. Daniel sighed, "Ben if you love her that much, she's worth fighting for. Never forget that. What's Ty doing right now?"

"Fighting for Amy..."

"Exactly. So go get your girl!"

Ben's eyes clouded over, before clearing again. "You're right. But first let's find Amy!"

"Deal." Daniel nodded, and the two of them began a more thorough search.

It was an awkward silence, walking with Jack, Ty thought.

_When you find her, tell her.  
>But what if she's hurt?<br>Don't leave her side. You can still tell her.  
>I mean, in a coma or something?<br>Don't leave her side. Tell her when she wakes up. You've got to. You never moved on. You've always, always loved Amy. It's been her from the start. You can't let love like that pass without acting on it. Let it manifest into something great if it can. Which it will. Just trust your-_

"You're a most thorough searcher." Jack said, curiously.

"Oh yeah, I uh... Wanna make sure Amy's safe. I mean, uhm... This is partially my fault, I should help fix it." He said, flustered.

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" Jack asked softly, and Ty couldn't help the word that fell from his mouth.

"No."

As soon as he'd said it, his eyes widened and he clapped his hand over his mouth.

"I didn't think so." Jack said. "You still love her, don't you?"

It was too late for Ty to make any excuse. He only had the truth. "Yeah, I do." He breathed.

"Good. I didn't think you and Amy should've broken up in the first place, if I'm honest." Ty looked up at the old man, shocked. It was too dark to read much of an expession on his face, but he continued. "You've always been a team, and a very good team at that. I though you two being together was risky, in case it ended badly. But when I saw you together, I realised how good for each other you really are. You should tell her how you feel. I'm sure it would help." He looked at Ty, before turning back. "What's the time?" He asked.

"It's twenty to nine! We've been walking hours! No wonder it's so dark!" Ben exclaimed, shining his torch against his watch.

"That can't be right, it doesn't feel like we've been walking that long." Daniel said, amazed.

"Well, we have!" Ben said.

In the distance, the animal heard their talking. It raised its head and snorted. Pawing the ground, it took off in the direction of the two boys voices. It wasn't long before it saw the light of the torches. The boys heard it coming.

"What's that?" Daniel said, nervously, laying a hand on Ben's arm.

"What's wha- Oh my god." Both boys froze as they saw a dark shape moving fast towards them. Its eyes glinted in the half light of the torch. Daniel dived behind Ben. "Why am I the shield!" Ben hissed.

"Because you're the braver one!" Daniel squeaked. "Shine your torch at it!"

Hearts thumping, Ben and Daniel directed the beam of their torches towards the shape. It was a horse. "

It's coming straight for us!" Daniel hissed, ducking his head down.

"No it's not..." Ben breathed. "It's Sundance..." Ben put out his hand to reach him, and the horse snorted. It wheeled round and trotted up the trail. Ben followed him. "And he wants us to follow him..."

"Ben. Ben! BEN, what are you doing! Have you gone insane!" Daniel hissed after him, beginning to question his sanity.

"No." Said Ben, turning to face Daniel. In the dim light of the torch he could see Ben's pale face light up with excitement. "I think he knows where Amy is!" And he began to follow. Daniel had no choice but to follow.

"Great, I'm stuck in the middle of no where following a wild horse and a crazy boy at half past nine at night. Wonderful!" Daniel muttered to himself, running to catch up with Ben. They walked at a much quicker pace following Sundance, and they arrived at some trees in about ten minutes.

"Great; a scary forest!" Daniel squeaked, clutching at Ben's shirt. Sundance lead them through the woods; tree branches were flung everywhere, Daniel received several scratches, as did Ben.

"Wow, that must have been one hell of a storm. What happened to- Shit! Daniel look at that!" Ben clutched at his arm, shaking. Slowly, he directed the beam of light from his torch towards a fallen tree. Sticking out from beneath the trunk was a broken, mangled bicycle wheel.

Amy's.

"Dan get on the radio, quick!" Dab pulled the radio from his pocket and pressed 'speak'.

"Hello? Come in Ty. Over."

"It's Ty. That you Daniel? Over."

"Yeah. We're up in the wilds, there are a load of fallen trees." Dan paused to step over a tree trunk to follow Ben. "We saw Amy's bike. It's crushed under a tree. She must be somewhere near, over." There was silence from the other end. "Ty you okay? Over."

"We're coming to find you. Hang on. Over and out."

Dan stared at the radio, until he heard Ben cry out, "Dan come here now! It's Amy!"

**A/N: Haha! Evil cliffhanger! I've worried myself now. So… Who wants to know what happens now? Review for next chapter and to tell me what you think :)**

**Livy ~ xx**


	17. Amy's Dream

**A/N: OMG I'M SO SORRY GUYS! I've had a load of work to do with school and with my friends and goats and horses… Blah, excuses excuses. I'm sorry, I know that doesn't really cover it, but I am. I've had 9 reviews, and I don't have that many chapters yet! I've planned up to 24, as I had writers block, so half of it is just nonsense. But I hope you enjoy my nonsense writing anyway! Well, enough of my excuses and blabbering, here's the long awaited chapter 17! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 17 - A Small Miracle - Amy's Dream**

"What, what?" Dan cried, running in the direction of his voice.

"Look..." Ben had his torch directed at a leafy canopy of a tree that had fallen down. Ben showed Dan around the right hand side. Amy.

"It's Amy! Shi- is she okay!" Dan turned to Ben, whose face was very pale in the light of the torch. Suddenly, he snapped out of his trance.

"Radio them. Now! Radio Nancy that we've got her, and then the guys. Do it now! I'll check for a pulse." Ben knelt down beside Amy, and put two fingers to her neck, as Dan grabbed the radio again.

"Come in Ty! Over." he said

"I said we're on our way. Over." Ty sounded exasperated.

"No, we've found Amy. Over."

"Is she okay!" Ty all but yelled down the radio.

Dan looked to Ben. "I think so. Ben's just checking for a pulse now. Over."

"She's unconscious? Where is she?" He said, hysterically. "Over."

"Ty, she's... She's under a tree. The leafy bit. The branches are crushing her. We can't move them. Over"

"Tell Ben to hurry up! Over."

Ben took the radio from Dan. "It's Ben. She's got a pulse. It weak but definite. I can hear her heartbeat too. She's alive Ty. She's a fighter, she'll be okay. Over." There was silence from the other end.

"Don't leave her. We're coming as fast as we can. Over and out." Ben threw the radio to Dan, who nearly dropped it in shock. Ben knelt down beside Amy, and Dan came to sit beside him. "Tell her."

"Tell her what?" Ben looked puzzled.

"That Sundance is here, that Ty is coming." Ben nodded grimly, and began to talk to the girl. As he did so Daniel looked at Amy. Leaves, leaving her head, chest and arms exposed, covered her legs and hips. Her hair was wet and stuck to her face where she lay on her side. One arm was twisted uncomfortably, and the other was stretched out in front of her. Daniel shivered, and turned away from her, staring into the dark forest. The harder he stared, the more he thought he saw things; that the trees were moving. He didn't like it and turned back to where Ben was talking to Amy.

Bright lights blinded Amy. Everything was bright and white. Too bright, and so very white. She tried to clear her head but it felt stuck. She could see Ty before her, calling out. 'Amy! Amy, please!' She tried to run to him, but she ran slowly, her legs moving like she was up to her waist in water. She looked down and realised she was. The swirling water took Ty with it and she tried to cry out "No!" but no sound came. _What's going on!_

There was the sickening feeling of falling, then blackness again. Out of the dark, a small child ran, bringing the light with them. It was a little girl, with honey coloured hair and green-blue eyes. She wore a dress of Amy's favourite colour, and ran with her arms out stretched. "Momma!" She cried, running forwards. Amy looked around, before realising the girl was aiming it at her. _I'm nobody's mom!_ Amy thought frantically. What was happening to her? The little girl crashed into her legs and the light too. It was bright, too bright. It made Amy uncomfortable. She heard her own Mom's words echo all around.

_By healing... We heal ourselves. Keep trusting those instincts and together we'll reach out dreams._

"Mom?" Amy said. "Is this... Am I..." Her mothers voice chuckled softly.

"No dear, you're not dead. You are alive, and your friends are worried about you. Can you hear?" Suddenly noise filled Amy's ears.

"There's Ben! And Daniel! And grandpa!" She said, eyes wide in amazement. "And Ty..." She smiled, her voice softening, warmth surrounding her.

Her Mom's image appeared suddenly. "You love him still, don't you?" Amy blushed.

"Yeah, I do."

"Then why don't you tell him?" Her Mom's image put her head on one side.

"It's complicated." Marion gazed at Amy, willing her to tell more. "Up until recently, I've had a boyfriend, and he's had a girlfriend. But mostly, when we went out before, I ended it, and I ended all chances of us being together again. I could tell him, but it wouldn't do me any good, he'd never have me back, he'd never feel the same way again. It's hard because I love him, but I have to move on."

Amy looked towards her mom, to see that Marion was shaking her head. "Don't ever give up on anything. Remember Spartan?" Amy gasped at his name, and suddenly her mind filled with images of Spartan. Everyone had been ready to give up; he was never going to accept Amy. But Amy believed, and Amy kept going. And she reached him. She proved everyone wrong because she fought. Images flashed in front of her. That awful moment when he lunged at her; their join up; her out riding him. Amy could taste her mothers pride tinting the atmosphere as they watched. Her mothers voice talked while she watched the images.

"You never gave up on Spartan. You got through in the end. Why should you give up on Ty? If you love him that much, he's worth fighting for, right?"

Ty was stumbling over tree roots, desperately trying to get to Amy. He could hear Dan and Ben yelling to him, and was moving the direction of their voices. He saw Amy's bike wheel and knew he was close. He could hear Jack behind him, as he pushed on. He stepped over a branch and saw them. "Ty!" They shouted together. He barely noticed them and he walked straight to Amy.

"Oh Amy, what have you done to yourself?" He said softly, brushing a piece of hair out of her face. "Jack, radio Nancy will you? Tell her we need an ambulance!" He called, before turning back to Amy. "Amy wake up, please." He stroked her face, talking to her. "Come back to me."

"Will you go to him?" Marion asked, gesturing towards Ty's voice. Amy smiled, warmly.

"Always." Then her face fell. "I'm going to miss you mom."

"I'll miss you to sweetheart. But remember..." Marion's voice started to fade away. "Keep trusting your instincts and you'll reach your dreams..." Amy felt like she was floating away from her mom, like she was in a sea. Then the sea got rougher, throwing her around. She wanted to go back to her mom, but she could hear Ty calling her through the darkness. Amy suddenly felt like she was falling, dropping through the blackness, nothingness. Amy's consciousness started wavering, and then there was nothing.

Amy's eyes fluttered open. "Ty?"

**A/N: Ooooh, cliffhanger! I'm sorry for the lack of updates, but I've got to update 9 chapters, and I don't have that many! The next couple chapters don't have cliffhangers. I'm so sorry about not updating, I hope I haven't lost readers! Anyway, tell me what you think!**

**Livy ~ xx**


	18. Hopeless Happenings

**A/N: So hey again! I'm still sorry, but I'm gonna shut up with that. Anywhooo… This is chapter 18. I wouldn't say it's a cliffhanger, but some people might. But up until chapter 20 will be up today I hope, so it won't end up with a cliffhanger in the end. Anyway… read away! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 18 - A Small Miracle - Hopeless Happenings**

"Ty!" Amy smiled weakly.

"Amy!" It was all Ty could say from shock. "What happened to you?"

Amy frowned, confused. "There was a storm. I came in here, but the trees started falling. Then everything went black."

"Its okay Amy, you're safe now."

"No, you don't understand. I woke up and it was bright. I heard you calling, and then I was in water. The water disappeared, and it was black again. Then there was this little girl who called me mom, bringing the light with her. And then it was too hot, and I heard mom." Amy's weak voice tailed off as she coughed. "Ty," she said in a voice so weak Ty almost missed it. "There's something I have to tell you. I lo-"

"Amy you need to rest." Said Jack, turning around. "I radioed Nancy, she's rung for an ambulance, and they're sending a rescue helicopter out now. I'm to go back and meet with the paramedics. Daniel, you can bring Sundance back with me please. Ben, Ty stay here."

"As if I'm going anywhere," Ty muttered softly to himself.

"Try and lift the tree from Amy if you can, but whatever you do, don't move her!" They nodded grimly and Jack smiled at the raw determination in the boys faces. Suddenly, Jack's radio crackled. "They're here. I told them to go on the back trail and head each left. I've also rung Lou. Over and out." Jack nodded to Daniel, who led the excited buckskin gelding towards the exit. Jack quickly followed.

"Ben, let's try moving the tree. I'll stay with Amy, and if it looks like your moving her or she's in pain, I'll call you to stop." Ben nodded, and set about breaking branches away from Amy's side. Ty cupped Amy's face in his hand, and stared in her eyes. "Never do this to me again. Ever. You scared me." Ty said, his green eyes burning with something Amy was afraid to put a name to, but had seen before, many times. So many she could hardly remember and her mind was swimming.

"I scared me too." She chuckled softly. Ty stroked her face with his thumb, before looking back up to Ben.

"How's it going?" He asked.

"I can see her feet!" Ben cried. Ty smiled warmly, looking down at his injured best friend.

"Thank you." Amy said at last.

"For what?" Ty asked, frowning. He hadn't done anything, which he knew of anyway.

"For being here. For caring." Amy was interrupted by a coughing fit. Ty gazed at her, worried.

"Of course I'd be here. I couldn't stay away." He said when she had finished. "And of course I care too, don't doubt that for a second." He closed his eyes, dithering for a second, and took a deep breath. Opening his eyes again, he looked straight at Amy. "Amy," He said. "I l-" Again he was cut off, but this time by the sound of arriving paramedics, and the faint whirring of the helicopter. He cursed inwardly at the timing.

_This always happens, doesn't it?_

Ty groaned, and waved over a paramedic. She asked Ty and Ben to go and stand away so they could extract Amy from under the tree safely. Ty resisted.

"Can't I stay with her? Please!"

"No sir, I'm sorry sir but you have to go and stand with your friend over there." The medic said, trying to guide him with her hand. Ty shook it off. "

Why can't I stay here? I won't be in the way." "

I'm afraid you will sir. If you could just-"

"Don't try and tell me where to-" Ty erupted with rage, before Ben caught him and dragged him away.

"Sheesh, Ty! I know you love her but seriously! The medic was only trying to help and you bite her head off like that. If that's what love can do to you... Well then!" He laughed, nervously. Ty looked at him curiously, peering round to look in his face.

"Ben, are you in love?" He asked suddenly, trying to read the emotion in his eyes. They were clouded. Slowly, Ben nodded.

"Who!" Ty wanted to shake Ben's shoulders, but knew it would never do him any good. Staring into the distance as though he wasn't seeing anything, Ben very softly answered him.

"Soraya. I'm still in love with her after all this time. I can't believe I messed it up between us!" Ben's hand clenched into a fist and he gritted his teeth.

Ty put a hand on his friends shoulder. "It's okay. You'll get her. She really loved you; love like that can only be buried. Trust me, I've done it." Ben looked at Ty with a new appreciation in his eyes. He nodded serenely, drinking it all in. Soon it became too loud for them to talk, and all Ty had to do was watch.

The helicopter partially lifted the tree from Amy, as the medics gently lifted her on to a spinal board to support her. Ty could see Amy's face crease with pain, and it took all the strength he had to stop himself from running forwards to see if see if she was okay. Amy flinched as they strapped her to the board, tightening the straps to hold her on. They slid the board backwards; away from the tree and the helicopter came as low as it could and Amy was lifted in. Ty had been struggling with Ben who was trying to hold him back. As Amy was lifted in, Ty broke free and ran forwards.

"Let me go with her!" He cried.

"I'm sorry sir we can't. But you're welcome to come with us in the truck to the hospital." The paramedic smiled, placing a restraining hand out to Ty. He grumbled softly.

"You bet I will." And followed the paramedic out of the woods. Ben came too, and bid Ty farewell.

"Good luck." He nodded his head, grinning.

"Soraya's home soon, so don't get too above yourself!" Ty laughed, before coming serious. "Thanks away. I plan on telling her soon." And he slid into the passenger seat of the truck. Smiling widely, Ben watched the taillight disappear into the darkness.

**A/N: I think this story still has about 10 chapters to go. Maybe more maybe less. And depending on interest I might, and I mean MIGHT, do a future sequel. But I'd really love your thoughts on that, because I want to, but I'm not sure if anyone would want me too. Anywhoo, please review your thoughts on that Thank you! :D**

**Livy ~ xxx**


	19. The Hospital

**A/N: Hey again guys! So what did you think about my sequel idea? I've started thinking, but I probably should concentrate on this one. Gahh… Sorry this chapter is fast moving, and some of my writing is a bit sloppy. But I'm not professional, I'm only 14 :L Hey! It's my birthday Friday, so I might have a birthday in A Small Miracle! Hrm… now whose birthday… ideas people! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter 19 - A Small Miracle - The Hospital**

It was a few days before Amy was allowed visitors, and for Ty, it was a few nail biting days wondering if she was okay. The first day she was allowed visitors, Ty had to hold the fort at Heartland, while Jack went to visit. Ty was sweeping the front yard, when a vaguely familiar silver car drew up in the driveway. He shaded his eyes, and strained to see who it was. A tall, blonde woman got out of the passenger side, her face slightly tanned. A man got out of the other side, and turned back around to pick up a child. The child was what did it for Ty. It was Lou.

"Lou!" Ty dropped the arm shading his eyes to wave. He jogged across to see her. Her face was pinched and tired.

"How is she?" She asked, getting straight to the point. Her accent took him by surprise.

Ty sighed sadly. "I don't know." He admitted sadly. "Jack's gone to see her today. It's the first day she's been allowed visitors and I had to hold the fort here." Ty said, with a hint of frustration evident in his voice. Lou smiled wanly, running her hand through her hair.

"How are you guys holding out?" She asked. Ty sighed.

"Jack's not too happy, there's you gone, and now Amy in hospital and-" Lou's hands went to her face. She went whiter than she already was. So white that Scott put his hand on her arm, silently questioning if she was okay. Lou didn't answer, but turned around into an embrace. Scott dropped his head and softly kissed the top of hers. Ty felt awkward watching, and began to sweep again. Scott lifted his head and winked to Ty, who looked up, puzzled. Scott mouthed Amy at him, before letting go of Lou.

"C'mon," he said, "lets get to the hospital then. You coming Ty?" He shook his head.

"No, I'll carry on here. I'll drive by later." He said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I'll tell Amy you're coming later then." Scott nodded, smiling. Ty rolled his eyes, before he too nodded.

"Unca Ty!" Holly cried, breaking Lou's grip on her hand and running towards him.

"Heya Holly!" He said, gingerly patting the head of the small girl hugging his knees.

"Up up!" She said, waving her arms in the air, smiling brightly.

"You want me to lift you up do you now Holly?" He asked, looking to Lou for confirmation. She nodded.

"Es!" Holly said, jiggling her arms.

"Okay!" Ty said, before swooping the little girl up. "Oof, you've got heavier!" He laughed. Holly giggled and wrapped her arms and legs around him like a koala.

"Uh, Scott?" He asked, warily. He looked over to the pair to see them laughing madly, and Lou almost doubled over at the sight of Ty's face. Still laughing, Scott walked over to rescue to poor guy before Holly half squeezed him to death.

"Holly what did I tell you about that?" He asked, as Ty almost fell over in relief. Holly hung her head.

"Sowwy Daddy..." She lisped.

"That's okay princess, just don't do it again okay?" He joked, tapping her nose lightly.

"C'mon," Lou laughed, "If we don't leave now we won't make it in time for the end of morning visiting times." Scott nodded and put the little girl back into the car. Lou slipped in the passenger seat, and Scott went round to the driver's side. Before he ducked into the car he spoke to Ty.

"I'll tell her you're coming, don't worry. She'll be fine." He smiled knowingly, and ducked into the car, leaving Ty standing in the yard looking confused.

"What was that about?" Lou asked as they pulled out onto the road. Scott chuckled softly to himself.

"I reckon he's still in love with Amy. Good for him." He smiled to Lou, yet never taking his eyes off the road.

"Oh, good. I always thought they made a good couple, it was a shame they broke up." She smiled at her husband.

"My thoughts exactly." He said, turning quickly to smile at his wife. They arrived at the hospital in good time despite Lou's warning. They walked in, Holly trailing from Scott's hand. They walked up to the friendly looking receptionist.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She smiled, pushing a pair of red glasses back up her freckled nose. She shuffled some papers, and smiled down at Holly, who grinned broadly back.

"We're looking for Amy Fleming." Lou told the woman. "She was brought in about three days ago. I think she came in by air ambulance, if that's any help." Lou offered, smiling. The receptionist ran a hand through her honey coloured hair and shuffled some more papers.

"Fleming..." She muttered to herself, running a finger down a list. She stopped and stabbed the paper. "Here." She looked up at Lou and Scott again. "

Are you a relative or friend?" She asked.

"I'm her sister, this is my husband and daughter." Lou said briskly.

"Ah." The woman said. "In that case she's on Hallows ward. Follow the signs to Zone C and then to the ward. You'll find her from there." She smiled at the family again. "Good luck." She said brightly, watching as they walked away. They walked silently down the hall, Lou worrying and Scott silently comforting her. Holly just skipped, not understanding the situation fully. As they turned a corner, they saw the sign for Hallows ward. As they swung in the double doors, they walked down a hallway and almost immediately saw Amy. Scott took Holly's hand and hung back, allowing Lou to see her sister.

"Amy!" She cried, rushing forward to hug her. Amy laughed.

"Hey Lou! Ooh, ouch." She pointed to a rib as Lou pulled back. Scott appeared with two chairs and nodded to Jack, who stared dumbfounded at the little family that had just turned up on the ward. Amy herself was strung up the bed, her right leg up in a support and left arm in a sling. They were clearly broken.

"Oh Amy what did you to to yourself!" Lou cried, plopping into one of the chairs Scott set out.

"Doctor Brooke says I've broken two ribs and my arm from where I fell and crushed them, and cracked my shin where the tree impacted on it. I also had a massive bump on my head where I was knocked unconscious, but that's gone now." She smiled bravely all the time though, as if she was being caused no pain at all. Scott winked to Lou, and then said,

"Ty's coming by later. He said to tell you." Amy's eyes brightened and her face lit up.

"Really? When?" She asked eagerly, looking between them. Scott nodded to Lou, who stifled a giggle in response.

"I doubt he knows, he's got to hold the fort till I get back, and Nancy went shopping today, knowing you three were coming." Jack said, addressing them all. Amy nodded sadly.

"But he's coming today right?" All Scott and Lou could do was laugh.

**A/N: Awwww, they're so cute! They're all a little OOC at the moment, so sorry about that. I hope you liked this! I'm still writing 20, but it won't be long! Thanks for reading, and please review!**

**Livy ~ xx**


	20. Complications

**A/N: Hey! So I've been having a think about my sequel idea. I've got a whole idea and things planned out, but I'm not sure if I'll actually do it. Ahhh… Kick my butt :L Anyway, I think this is my longest chapter. I'm not sure. But I like this one. It has a cute feel towards the end. The next chapter is much the same. :O Sorry! Spoilers ;P (Get it?) Enjoy chapter 20!**

**Chapter 20 - A Small Miracle - Complications**

Amy couldn't concentrate for the rest of the time Lou and Scott were at the hospital with her, she could only think about Ty's visit. She said she would tell him when she got back, but that never went to plan. She had tried to tell him when he found her, but Jack told her to rest so she had to be quiet. How hard was it to say the three little words that meant so much?

Amy sighed, frustrated. Lou, Scott and Holly had just gone home, and she was left to her own devises; thinking. Her leg wasn't causing her pain anymore, and neither was her arm, but she would feel a sharp stab in her ribs if she moved in a certain way. It was annoying. She wouldn't be able to ride for weeks, and would lose strength. But Ty could help with that, she decided. After all, he had been in a coma for a while before. He would help her. But, would he? If he didn't feel the same way about her then wouldn't her telling him just mess up their relationship? She sighed.

_I don't know if I can tell him_, she huffed.

"What're you huffing and puffing about?" Nurse Hope Koffin asked, laughing at Amy's distressed face. The nurse had taken a particular shine to Amy, as Amy had to the nurse. She was a friendly face, and talked to Amy like she was on her level, rather than another annoying patient. Amy smiled, no intention of telling her, no matter how much she liked her. Hope raised an eyebrow. "Boys?" She asked with a knowing smile. Amy's mouth fell open and the Irish nurse laughed. She sat down on the bed.

"What's got you down then, huh?" She asked, her accent making Amy smile. She sighed, and decided to tell her.

"There's this guy, and we used to date, but I ended it to go to college. I regret that, but when I came home I saw he had a new girlfriend." Amy paused to think about how to phrase the rest. Hope, seeming to know Amy had more to say, nodded encouragingly. "When I came home this summer, I had a boyfriend because I thought I'd moved on from Ty. But he turned out to be a jerk, and we broke up, after Ty yelled at him because he didn't remember my mother had died and told me not to worry that the pony she bought me had gone missing. Heather thought that there was something going on with Ty and me, and got cross with me. Ty defended me over that and they broke up." She brushed over the details of why she ended up in hospital. "I was going to tell him I loved him, then this happened." She gestured to her broken bones and sighed. "I don't know what to do anymore." She finished quietly, pulling a face.

Hope nodded. "Do you want to know what I think?" She asked. Amy lifted her head and looked puzzled. She nodded.

"I think there is a chance he loves you. Don't quote me, but I think it's likely. He defended you over his girlfriend, and broke up with her. He even argued with your boyfriend, stepping in on your behalf. But," She finished, getting up from the bed, "Like I said, don't hold me to it!" Laughing, she walked away, leaving Amy to think.

Back at Heartland, Ty was just packing his brushes away, when there was a clatter of noise in the front yard. Ty's head snapped up, and he made his way out.

"Hey! Ty?" Called a familiar voice.

"Hey Ben!" Ty called back, "In the barn!"

A few moments passed, and then the barn door opened, and Ben and Daniel staggered in, grinning. "We're here to take you to see Amy!" Ty smiled, but groaned inwardly. He wanted to see Amy alone. He had to tell her. But then... He didn't know what Amy would be like, or how she would react to him. He sighed, looking down at the brush he had hold of, and down at his yard stained clothes. "Hold on, I'll just go change." He said, throwing his brush to the side and sprinting toward the house.

Ben and Dan looked towards each other. "High five!" Dan said, putting his arm in the air. Ben returned the favour, grinning widely.

They were jut getting into Ben's truck as Ty jumped out of the doorway. He jogged to the truck, and got in beside Dan.

"Oooh, you look smart!" Dan joked, in a fake camp voice.

Ty swatted him, turning red. "Shut up!" Ben laughed at them as he put the key in the ignition.

As the three boys walked into the main reception, the bubbly receptionist smiled at them. They walked up to her, while Ty tried to remember what ward Amy was on.

"Hello, how can I help you?" She asked, wriggling her red glasses up her nose.

Ty stepped forwards and placed his hands on the desk. "Uh, yeah. We're looking for Amy Fleming. She's on... Hallows ward?" He said, remembering suddenly. The woman nodded and pushed a couple of strands of honey coloured hair out of her eyes and shuffling papers.

"Yes, she's still there." She said, looking up. "You three can go in to see her; the others left this morning. I'll write you down." Ty nodded and gave his name, shortly followed by the others. Ty walked briskly down the corridors, while Ben and Dan followed behind, nudging each other like two girls.

Ben couldn't help thinking of Soraya. She was home now, wasn't she? If not she came back this Friday.

_Damn it Ben, you have to talk to her_.

"What day is it?" Ben asked Dan suddenly, turning serious.

Dan scratched his head and tried to think. "Uhm, it's thursday the...the... 18th. Why?"

Ben smiled. "Oh, no reason."

_Soraya gets back on the 19th, remember? _He thought to himself.

"Hey what you smiling at? You look like Ty!" Dan joked, nudging Ben laughing. Ben hadn't realised he'd be smiling at all and blushed. Something clicked in Dan's mind. "Soraya!" He exclaimed laughing.

"Hey!" Ben reached over and pushed him jokingly before running after Ty. "Ty wait up! Soraya's back tomorrow, what do I... do?" Ben trailed off and Ty pushed the door open to the ward. Taking a deep breath he stepped inside. Ben stood next to him. Dan caught up with them at last, breathing hard.

"Thanks for that!" He laughed, breathlessly. Ben caught his arm and allowed Ty to walk ahead first. Dan stopped nurse Koffin to quickly tell her who they were for future reference.

"Ty!" Came the call from a bed further down the room. Ty made straight for it, knowing Amy's voice. She smiled widely when she saw him. Her eyes lit up and Ty couldn't help but think she looked beautiful.

"How are you?" He asked softly.

"I'm okay..." Amy mumbled. "My ribs are the only ones that cause grief. Just annoying that I won't be able to ride for a while." She said, gesturing down to her leg.

Ty nodded sadly. "Yeah, and Rupert was coming along nicely. It won't take that long before you're back in saddle right?"

Amy shook her head. "I don't know. It would take 6 to 8 weeks for it to heal, bur there's all the strength and stuff. I don't know. It's about that."

Ben had walked up by this time. "How you doing Amy?" He asked. Amy told him a bit, before Ben asked, "Have you heard from Soraya?" He asked. Amy laughed, but confused. She shook her head and said no, she hadn't.

"Oh haven't you heard!" Dan said loudly, earning himself a dig in the ribs from Ben. "Ben's still in love with Soraya!" He burst into laughter while Amy looked up at Ben.

"Really?"

Blushing, Ben nodded. Amy smiled widely and looked at Ty.

"Awwww, we've gotta help them!" _But I'd like to help us first, _she thought. _I wish Ty had come alone._ She frowned absently, causing Ty to ask what was wrong.

"Oh nothing!" Amy said, smiling again. "I was just thinking." Ty frowned, but accepted her excuse.

"So, about Soraya..." Amy grinned.

**A/N: God, I didn't think I'd ever make it this far. Into the twenties :O And there's a lot more a I'm considering a sequel. Haha, this was only started as a vent to write, its just got more and more! Well, I hope you're enjoying it as much as me! Thank you**

**Livy ~ xxx**


	21. Visits and Teasings

**A/N: OMG! I'm so sorry guys! Making you wait nearly the whole holidays for an update! I'm going to try and update regularly (I say that every time) if I can, as I'm starting year 11, and my free time will soon be taken up with homework, course work and horse things. But enough of my babbling! On to Chapter 21! :D**

**Chapter 21 - A Small Miracle - Visits and Teasing  
><strong>  
>"I can't believe nobody mentioned this to me before!" Amy exclaimed, throwing the only arm she could into the air, narrowly missing Ty's head. "Oops sorry." She giggled, lowering her hand again.<p>

"It's okay." Ty smiled, softly placing his hand over hers. Amy looked down at it and smiled slightly, blushing. Dan nodded Ben and opened his mouth to say something.

"SO ABOUT SORAYA..." Ty said loudly, cutting Dan off. He pouted and made Amy laugh.

"God I've missed being with you mad caps!" She said through her laughter. The three boys smiled, and Ben looked pointedly at Ty, who looked at Amy.

"So Ben," Amy said. "What do you want to do about Soraya?" She asked, putting her head to one side.

"Do? What do you mean 'do'? Nothing, I'd say."

"Nothing!" Amy exclaimed. "You've got to so something! If you love her enough, and I'd rather you didn't mess with my best friend."

"Ooooooh..." Daniel muttered under his breath, nudging the scarlet Ben.

"Whoever said it was okay to so nothing about being in love?" Asked Amy. _Even though I'm doing it myself_, she thought.

"Uhh..." Ben said, trying to think so something.

"Oh I know!" Said Dan suddenly, trying to hint to Amy, "Ty!"

Ben's eyes widened and he looked at Dan, then to Amy. Ty gasped, and Amy's eyes grew wide and she looked around the boys, hoping for some kind of sign it was a joke. Ty hung his head. He hadn't wanted her to know like this. He wanted to tell her romantically. Even if it was in a hospital, it was better than nothing. But at least she knew.  
>"Who...?" Amy breathed, eyes wide in panic. Only Ty couldn't see her eyes filled with love. Ben and Dan exchanged looks, and Dan pulled a face.<p>

"Sorry..." Dan muttered, almost under his breath. Nobody heard him, or if they did, they ignored him. Ty was trying to convince Amy Dan had been joking, but it wasn't working. She was starting at him, eyes full of panic.

_I'm not going to lose him again! I won't, I can't! As long as we can be friends, I'll try not to let my feelings get in the way_. Amy felt tears pricking the back of her eyes. Hope was walking past, and could see Amy was distressed.

"Hey guys, I don't know if now is a good time, but I think you might need to leave." Her accent took them by surprise, but they nodded. Ty felt Amy grip his hand, and he couldn't look her in the eyes as he pulled it free.

"Amy it's fine." He said as they walked away. Tears started to roll down Amy's cheeks as she thought about it.

_Ty loves someone. And it's not you, wouldn't he have said so? Look, just face it. You can stay friends, it's okay. It won't kill you. He might love you in time._ Amy sighed and shook her head at herself. _Stop being pathetic._

"Thanks Dan." Ty said coldly, storming down the corridor. Ben glared and Dan and hurried after Ty. Dan could hear his faint words talking to Ty; it sounded like he was telling him it was okay. Dan stopped. He needed to go back and make things right, but then he had no way of getting back to Heartland.

_Damn it man, and the ride back with Ben and Ty is going to be painful_. He thought, mentally kicking himself.

"Ty it's fine. It's not as bad as you think. I mean -"

"Yeah sure. Now Amy thinks I love someone else, and not her. She wouldn't believe me if I said it was her!" Ty argued, still walking at a fast speed.

"Hey, no it's- Will you slow _down_! I can't keep up!" Ben said, jogging to catch up with Ty. "If you think she won't believe you if you tell her... Then you just have to prove it to her, don't you?"

"And how do you expect me to do that?" Ty said, swinging around a corner and through the doors into the main entrance. The receptionist looked up in alarm as Ty stormed through, closely followed by Ben. She waited a few more seconds, before peering around the side. Dan was just coming through the doors. He walked up to the reception.

"It's Dan, Ben and Ty. We've come from Hallows ward; Amy Fleming?" He said, as she quickly searched the list and scratched them off.

"Yes, thank you! And uh, have a nice day!" She said, looking questioningly at Dan's slightly sad face. He quickly masked it with a smile.

"Thank you!" He said lightly, before turning away and dropping the mask. Briskly, he walked after the other two boys.

_I made this mess, I have to fix it. Though I'll need help. But who..._

_Okay Amy, give it up. Stop winding yourself up, it's not good for you. She thought, agitatedly. You just can't tell him you love him anymore. You just can't._

**A/N: This chapter is slightly rushed, I'm sorry. I didn't notice it till now. But I hope you all still enjoyed it! My writing is ahead of this, and I'm coming to the end. Ha, I'm kind of sad if I'm honest :L oh well! And I've already planned my sequel, so I hope you read that! Loving your reviews :D**

**Livy ~ xx**


	22. Soraya!

**A/N: Okay! A slightly regular update! It's getting close to the important chapter now folks :P I'll let you figure out what that chapter is while you read this. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 22 - A Small Miracle - Soraya!**

As Amy lay in her bed, for the whole of the next week she couldn't stop thinking about Ty and this mystery girl. _Who was she? Someone he met in town? A clients daughter?_ Amy gasped, _it couldn't be- no, it wouldn't be!_ Amy hurriedly tried to tell herself that is wasn't that girl, but the seed was already planted in her mind and it just kept growing and growing. _What if Ty was in love with Ashley Grant!_ Amy wouldn't know what to do with herself if that was the case. If Ty went out with her... That would mean her hanging about a lot. Yes she was more tolerable than she used to be, but she wasn't ever going to be Amy's best friend. Amy sighed.

"Hey! I'm back people!" Soraya called, poking her head around the barn door. Ty and Ben were stood together, deep in conversation and didn't hear her. She stepped into the isle and walked up to them.

"Boys." She said sharply, making them jump. "I'm home!" She exclaimed, flinging her arms out, indicating.

"Uh... Hey, Soraya..." Ben stammered; they had just been talking about her.

"Hey! Where'd you go? I can't remember. Amy told me, but so much has happened..." He ran a hand through his hair, before smiling again.

"At a summer camp." Soraya answered, tossing her hair over one shoulder and nearly catching Ben in the face with it. He wouldn't have reacted; he was too busy staring at Soraya.

"H-how was it then?" He asked, stammering a little. "You look really good." He added, blushing.

Soraya smiled. "Thanks! It was great fun! All the girls were super cool, we had such fun. The boys were jerks, but they were a laugh too. One of them, Josh, threatened to throw me into the pool! Can you believe it!" She asked, laughing. Ty chucked with her, and Ben forced a smile.

_Damn it,_ he thought, _now she's gonna like this Josh guy. What do I do now?_

"...Bet nothing exciting has happened here though! Thinking about it, where's Amy?" She asked, looking around.

Ty bowed his head, and ran a hand through his hair again. "The Hospital."

Soraya's smile dropped. "What! How did she get there?" She cried.

Ty sighed. "Come into the house and we'll tell you the whole story." He said, starting to walk that way. Soraya scuttled after him, while Ben trailed behind. What was he supposed to do now? Looking at Soraya he could see she was everything he wanted, the only person who made sense to him. He sighed, and swung up into the house.

Ty quickly rattled over the events of the last few weeks, and Soraya smiled when she heard both Amy and Ty were single again. When he had finished, she only had one question.  
>"You love her, don't you?"<p>

Ty ducked his head, blushing. "Yes." He whispered so quietly it was barely audible.

"I thought so." She replied. "And what are you going to do about it?" She put one elbow onto the table and leaned her head into her hand.

Ty sighed. "Nothing. I can't now anyway, Daniel ruined it."

"Why?" She asked.

_Damn it Ty!_ He thought. "Because he told her that I've done nothing about the person I love. Amy won't think it's her."

Soraya nodded slowly. "I see your dilemma. But what can you do about it?"

"I don't know!" Ty flung his hands up in the air. Suddenly music started playing, breaking the tension in the air.

"Oh!" Soraya said. "That's my phone. I probably should answer." She stood up to leave, "Hello?" She said, disappearing out of the door.

"Hi, it's Daniel." The voice on the other end said.

"Oh." She answered coldly.

"You've heard about my mistake then have you?" He asked.

"Yeah... How could you tell?" She replied, her voice softening.

"You sounded like you didn't want to hear from me. But I need your help." He added.

"What for?"

"Amy and Ty. You know I screwed it up, don't you?" the silence on the other end of the phone confirmed. "I need to fix it. Could you go to the hospital and talk to Amy for me? You know, see what she's thinking from what I said. I'll probably go in and see her myself once you've been. Will you do that for me?"

Soraya was quiet for a few minutes, thinking. "Yes. But I'm not doing it for you, mind you, I'm doing it for Ty and Amy." She said, and hung up.

Walking back into the house, she smiled at the boys. "Don't worry about it Ty. I'll go and see Amy now. She doesn't know I'm back yet, does she? See you!" She called lightly, smiling at each boy in turn. Her gazed rested on Ben just a fraction of a second longer, before she left out of the door. Ben stayed gazing after her, and Ty laughed.

"God Ben, you couldn't be any less obvious could you?"

Soraya ran down the drive and quickly jumped into her car. She started it up, and sped out onto the road. What's up with Ben? She thought. He seemed off today... I hope he's okay. She thought worriedly, then quickly discarded the feelings.

She quickly arrived at the hospital, and found out all she needed from the receptionist, who's name actually was Lucy.

Opening the doors to Hallows ward she instantly saw Amy sat in her hospital bed, wringing her hand.

"Okay, what's up?" She asked, swinging a chair around to sit by her bed. Amy's head jerked up.

"Oh, hey! Soraya! You're home, how've you been?" Amy said, perking up a little.

"Yup, it was great and I'm fine. What about you?" She said, persistently.

"Uh, fine. Except from the hospital stuff." Amy answered, slightly confused.

Soraya rolled her eyes and sighed. "Why are you looking worried?" She tried again.

"Oh." Amy's eyes widened. "Ty... Has someone he likes. And I don't know who it is but I'm worried..." She tailed off, seeing Soraya's face.

"You still love him don't you!" She cried, almost jumping out of her seat with excitement. "How do you know it's not you he loves?"

"Dan said he's not doing anything about the person he loves, and Ty would've said there if it was me, wouldn't he? But he didn't. It's not me. And I can't tell him how I feel anymore. You understand, right?" She asked, leaning forward slightly.

"Uh, no." Soraya said, crossing her legs over. "Why can't you tell him? There's no reason. You have to!"

Amy sighed, closing her eyes and leaning backwards. "Okay. Give me a minute."

**A/N: I quite like this one. It's a bit of a time filler but I still quite like it.**


	23. Big Mistakes

**A/N: SORRY! Is all I have to say. How long has it been since I updated! Too long, sorry guys! But here is chapter 23 – an important chapter for two characters, but can you guess which two? :P Enjoy!**

**Chapter 23 - A Small Miracle - Big Mistakes  
><strong>  
>"I can't tell him, because he doesn't love me, and I don't want to ruin our friendship by telling him I love him, and then making things awkward. You know that. You and Ben, for example!" She said, opening her eyes again.<p>

Soraya had her hands over her head. "Amy, that's nothing to do with me and Ben. We liked each other, but he was too busy with Red. Then when he realised... I was with Matt." Soraya shook her head. "No. You should tell him." She stood up. "I should be off now. Dan'll be by later. Don't be too hard on him." Smiling, she took away her chair, and left.

Amy sighed. She was left alone again. When was she going to get out of this stupid hospital? She picked up her bedside calendar. She'd been in the hospital for 3 and a half weeks now. Shouldn't she be out? She sighed again_. Oh well, it doesn't matter. I just want to be fine. I want to be able to ride again. She thought, shaking her head._

As Soraya sped away from the hospital, she found herself thinking of Ben. What had happened between them? She moved onto Matt, that's all. She didn't have feelings for him anymore... Did she? She shook her head, trying to cover up the imposing feelings she felt surfacing again. She'd buried them for so long... This wasn't happening. She couldn't let it happen. But she wanted to. She knew it. From the bottom of her heart, it was still there. But she had to help Amy and Ty first.  
>She arrived at Heartland in about 20 minutes, and she quickly rang Dan.<p>

"I've done it. She doesn't believe Ty loves her, and won't tell him."

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll go and apologise to her but there's a problem here at work so I'll have to go tomorrow. Sorry."

"That's okay. Bye." And she clicked her phone down. She quickly walked into the house. Ben and Ty were both still there.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Soraya!" Ben said, standing up to offer her his seat.

"No, have mine. I'm leaving to go see Amy now anyway." Ty said, standing up and taking his coffee mug to the sink.

"Oh right cool. And uh, Ty?"

Ty turned his head towards her. "Yeah?"

"You have to tell her. She's so confused. Either tell her Dan was joking and there's nobody, and regret it, or tell her that it's her and face what happens." Soraya said, as she sat in the chair opposite Ben. Ty sighed. Silently, he left.

"So... What's going on with you?" Soraya asked Ben, leaning on her hands.

Ty arrived at the hospital in next to no time. Soraya was right, he'd regret everything if he didn't tell her. He all but ran down the hallways and at one point took a wrong turn. He groaned at himself before turning back to Hallows ward. He could feel his excitement building, his love surfacing. He'd been so stupid. He'd nearly lost Amy! He couldn't let it happen again, no. He wasn't losing her no matter what happened. He skidded into the ward, before taking a deep breath. It was now or never. Every second counted. He walked up to Hope to ask if it was okay to visit Amy.

"Sure!" She said brightly. "But she's just been medicated. She's probably not feeling herself right now."

Ty nodded, and hurried down to Amy's bed.

"Amy! Amy, hey." He laid his hand over hers, and slowly, she turned her head to face him. He waited a while for her response.

"Dan?" She mumbled, looking at him, but her eyes didn't really see him. Ty gasped, and pulled his hand away from hers. He stared at her for a few seconds, and could feel his world shattering.

"Amy..." He breathed. He couldn't take it. He turned and ran. He ran without looking back, as he left the hospital, and jumped in his car, back to Heartland.

Soraya and Ben stood in the kitchen, face to face. Suddenly, they heard the car pull up and they jumped away from each other. Ben's eyes stared into Soraya's, and she awkwardly broke the gaze. The two of them then ran out to meet Ty.

"You were fast! What happened?" Soraya asked, running forwards.

Ty brushed past her and into he barn. "I have work to do." He said coldly.

Soraya looked at Ben. "Not good." She said, looking worried.

Ben nodded. "I'll talk to him. You've got to go, right?"

Soraya nodded, and silently turned to go to her car. She took a breath and stopped. She had seen Ty's face, she couldn't let that happen to her. She had to do it now.  
>Now, or never, she thought. Taking a breath she spun on her foot and ran back to Ben, before flinging her arms around his neck and pressing her lips over his. Ben's eyes widened from shock, but closed a moment later as his arms slipped around Soraya, pulling her closer to him. After a few moments she realised what she had done, and she pushed on his shoulders and pulled away. Her eyes were wide with panic, and she scanned his face for signs from him. There were none.<p>

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" She backed away, dropping her arms to her side. "I couldn't do it, I- I couldn't pretend any longer, I mean-"

"No." Ben cut her off and began to close the distance between them. "Don't be sorry." He squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. "Soraya I... I love you. I always have, even when you were with Matt. I couldn't see the chance I had until you moved on. I love you, Soraya." He said, before encasing her in his arms and kissing her again.

Soraya's mind was reeling. He loved her! And suddenly she felt lighter, happier. But there was something left unsaid. Slowly, ending the kiss, she pulled away again.  
>"I love you too." And she rested her head against his shoulder, relaxing.<p>

After a few moments, Ben spoke. "I really should go talk to Ty." He said softly, straightening up.

"Yeah." Soraya said, pulling away from him.

"But, uh... I need to ask this really." Ben said, looking a little awkward. "Soraya, will you go out with me?" He asked.

She laughed, and threw her arms around him again, kissing him.

"Hey, Ty?" Ben called out softly. Soraya had gone home, after another kiss goodbye. Ben couldn't believe it had happened, but right now he had to focus on Ty. He walked up the isle. He glanced into Eli's stable, and Ty was there, sat by the little Shetland.

"I think he's ready to go home." Ty said, weakly.

"Ty, that's not our main concern now. You and Amy." He grabbed the 20 year olds arm and pulled him up. "What's up?" He asked.

"She called me Dan!" Ty exclaimed. "That bastard!"

"Ty, calm down, calm down. It's fine. He didn't do anything. Soraya told Amy Dan was gonna see her later. He... He was trying to fix things. Soraya told me when you were at the hospital." Ben said, closing his eyes.

"Oh." Ty said. "But she knows me better than Dan and she called ME- oh god... Hope told me she was medicated. I over reacted. So what do I do now?"

"Do what I did! What you told me. If you love her enough, go for it. And as Soraya said, you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

Ty nodded. "Mmm. Wait. Did you take my advice!" He exclaimed, looking at Ben's face closely.

"No!" He threw his hands up. "_She _kissed_ me!_"

"So you're together now! What happened?" Ty said.

"I'll tell you all, if you promise to go and visit Amy tomorrow and tell her you love her."

"I- I will. I think after everything we've been through I have to, don't I? I'd never forgive myself if I didn't, because that way I'd never know if anything would've happened between us. I'll do it!" He said, grinning.

"Okay then, come with me and I'll tell you what you want to know."

**A/N: So Soraya and Ben are together! Yay! I really like the way I wrote that to be honest! Now the next chapter… you can guess. Review for it, but you might have to wait because I've got loads on, being year 11 and all. Anyway, review and chapter 24'll come!**

**Livy~ xx**


	24. Now Or Never

**A/N: Sorry if this took a while to get here, I've been busy and fanfiction is silly sometimes. And this chapter number is special to me, so I made it special to this fanfic, and my longest so far! I hope you like this one! The whole story builds up to here, enjoy it peeps :D**

**Chapter 24 - A Small Miracle - Now or Never**

"Amy!" Hope called, "What happened yesterday? Ty came in to see you, and he looked pretty excited. Then he left a few minutes later looking like he was about to cry. What did you do?" She asked, placing some freshly washed towels on Amy's bedside.

"Ty came to see me!" Amy cried. "I thought it was Dan! Oh no..." What if he thinks I'm in love with Dan! "I called him Dan. That's probably why he left."

"Oh Amy." Hope said, sitting down on her bed. "You need to tell him, don't you? Tell him you love him. It won't wreck your friendship, trust me. Oh!" She added, standing up. "I got to go sort out a patient in the next room. By the way..." She said, spinning around. "You're due to go home soon. Your casts'll be off soon." Amy forced a smile until Hope had left.

_Oh crap! She thought, I'll bet he thinks I like Dan now, won't he? That's so typical of him! Damn it! I should've told him when I had the chance. The next time I see him I'll tell him. That's it. This is the last time. It's now or never._ She sighed. At least she'd be out of there soon.

"Ty!" Soraya cried, pushing him. "Stop putting it off, you want to go!"

"Yes, but I still can't believe you two!" He said, poking her in the ribs.

"Hey!" Ben laughed, putting an arm protectively around her. She chuckled and leaned in to kiss him.

"Oh! Okay, I'm going!" Ty said, laughing.

"Yeah, that's it! You go and get your girl!" Ben called, as Ty's truck disappeared down the drive. He turned back to Soraya. "Now where were we?"

Ty sat in the car park of the hospital, thinking. What should he say? The more he thought about it, the more likely he was to back out of it. Turning off the ignition, Ty jumped out of the truck and strode into the hospital. He made it to Hallows ward in no time at all. He paused just outside the door, before striding into the room.

"Ty!" Amy called out.

He froze, and turned to face her. Within seconds he was over by her bed. "Amy..." He breathed.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to call you Dan! I didn't know, I was out of it. But I would never look forward to seeing anyone more than you. You're my best friend, and the only guy who's stood up for me, stood by me, helped me and just been the best friend in the world. What we had was great, and it's my fault that we lost it!" She cried, her eyes filling up with tears.

Ty leaned against her, and whispered into her hair, so softly she almost missed it, "It's not too late for us you know."

"Wait... You mean the girl you love is- is me?" She stammered, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Gazing down at the girl who was staring up at him with love and hope in her grey eyes, Ty felt courage surge through him. Taking a deep breath, he looked straight into Amy's eyes and said, "I love you. I miss you when you're not around. Amy, I can't live without you, you're too important to me. I can't bear to see you hurt. This was a shock for me, but I knew before this happened. I've tried hundreds of times to tell you, but each time something stopped me, or someone got in my way. But now I can say it; Amy, I love you." His words rang clear, yet Amy had trouble taking it all in. Her tears threatened to come back again. She stared at him for a moment, before speaking.

"Ty...I... Ty you mean so much to me. It hurt me to come home because I knew I wasn't coming home to you. At least, I thought we were over, with no hope of getting back, because you'd moved on-"

"Never." Ty quipped.

Amy looked up into Ty's green eyes, with the same emotions in her eyes reflected in his. She smiled widely, her eyes lighting up. Ty leaned towards her further and suddenly, they were kissing.

"Do you think he did it?" Ben asked, pushing the front door of the house open for Soraya.

"I don't know. It's Ty. We'd better tell Jack and Nancy though." She said, drawing him into a hug as she entered the house.

"Tell Jack and Nancy what?" Nancy said, appearing like magic. "Oh. Congratulations you two!" She said, laughing as they jumped apart and blushed.

"Ty went to the hospital to see Amy. He said he was going to tell her he loves her. We don't actually know if he's done it, but he went to." Soraya said, as Ben was still too embarrassed to speak.

Nancy nodded. "He'll do it. I don't know how many times I've seen it in his eyes; he wants to tell her; he just doesn't have the strength."

"He thinks it'll wreck their friendship." Ben said, still embarrassed. Soraya nudged him, and he laughed.

"Yes." Nancy said. "But maybe you two could go do some work out on the yard this morning? Ty's out, Amy's in hospital... We could use the help."

The pair nodded, and Ben grabbed Soraya's hand before running from the house.

"You probably shouldn't do that in a hospital..." Amy whispered.

Ty chuckled. "No, I guess not, but I couldn't leave it how it was. Soraya said you were thinking I was in love with someone else."

Amy blushed. "Yeah... But I never told her who... Did I?"

Ty shrugged, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I don't know, she never told me. Do you want to tell me now?" He asked, picking up her hand.

Amy's head fell, but she knew she should tell him. "Ashely Grant..." She mumbled, so softly Ty almost missed it. But he didn't.

"What!" He exclaimed. "No way! I love you. And you forever." He said, leaning his forehead against hers.

Amy's tears did spill over this time, as she said, "I love you too. I thought I'd moved on with Peter but being with you made me realise there was only one guy for me. You."

Ty kissed her again, though only softly, just in case.

"I should be going..." Ty sighed. "They need me back at Heartland."

Amy nodded, "Yeah, you should go. You've been here, what?" She checked the clock, "Almost two hours! Go!" She laughed, seeing the expression on his face.

"Right, I'm going. And uh Amy?" He said, turning back around to face her.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." He said, kissing her quickly. Then he turned to leave.

"I love you too!" Amy called out to his departing figure. She sank down on to her pillows, smiling like the Cheshire cat. Finally, she thought, it's all worked out.

Ty paused just outside the ward doors for Hallows. He looked around to see if anyone was there, and then did a very out of character thing for him, but he couldn't help it. He jumped high into the air, punching with one hand and exclaiming with happiness. Then laughing, he ran down to his car.

"I think he did it." Said Soraya, leading Rupert out of his stable. They'd finished the morning chores, and were just checking to see if Ty was right about Rupert. The bay Welsh had come to Heartland as he needed to be broken in. You could get in the stable with him, could pet him or groom him, and could lead him around trot and walk, and lunge him. Ben had brought his hat with him and was going to try him out, to give him more work like Ty had said, and to see if he was okay to go home. His owners had said they could work with him after he'd been backed, but they couldn't do it themselves.

Ben walked, trotted and cantered around the arena, and smiled. "He's fantastic! His owners are lucky people!"

Soraya grinned. "Amy said that to me. His owner is a 13 year old girl... Chloe Monaghan?"

Ben nodded, "That sounds right. Hey, could you put a pole out, I just want to check it. If he's okay, he should be able to go home."

Soraya nodded and quickly set the pole up. Ben circled the pony away from it, and the tried trotting him over it. The way he was going, Ben had every confidence he'd go straight over it. And he did. Ben tried it a few more times, before riding back to Soraya.  
>"Yeah, I think he's ready."<p>

"Yeah, so do I." Soraya said, stroking the little pony. "If he's okay with you then he'll be okay with anyone really."

Ben nodded. "More than likely. Let's go tell Nancy." He said, watching as Soraya led the bay back to his stable. He leant on the stable door to watch, when the barn door swung open, and Ty stood in the door way with a grin that could split his face in half.

"What?" Ben asked. "You told her, didn't you!"

Soraya squealed and pushed her head over the door. Seeing Ty's face she screamed. "You did it!" She rushed over to him and hugged him. "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" She cried, before running back to Ben.

"You knew, didn't you?" Ty asked, trying to cover his grin, but failing. "You knew that if I told her, she'd tell me what you all know. Dan knows too, right? That's why he wanted to fix things." Ty laughed. Ben and Soraya looked at each other, and started laughing.

**A/N: I love this! The date 24 is very important to me, and I don't think anyone really knows why. A few people do :P Anyway, only one more chapter and this will be over. I'm kinda sad to end it… but I'm doing a sequel. I don't know if I'll post it though… please review to tell me if I should… if I get no replies about it by the time this is over I probably won't upload it. Anyway… on that depressing note, love you guys :D**

**Livy~ xxx**


	25. A Small Miracle

**A/N: So! Last chapter! I'm going to miss this, but I've got others to get on with! I'll finally have more than one story on my account! Aha! xD I know my last line is cheesy, but it had to be done :) So adios, guys! Love to you all!**

**Chapter 25 - A Small Miracle - A Small Miracle**

As the laughing trio walked into the house they were greeted by Nancy. "Any news on... Ty! Hello! Ben and Soraya told me where you went, don't worry." She chuckled. "Any thing going on with the horses?" She asked Ben.

"Rupert's ready to go home." Ben and Ty said together. Nancy raised an eyebrow at Soraya.

"Okay then, do you want to contact the Monaghan's'?" Nancy asked Ty. "They should be in around now, it's about half one?"

"Twenty to two actually." Ty said, checking his watch. "But yeah, I'll go do it now." He walked out to the hallway to make the call.

"Okay, what happened?" Nancy whispered, winking. They could hear Ty in the hallway, punching in the phone number.

"He hasn't said what he did, but I know he told her!" Soraya hissed quickly, grinning madly. Nancy nodded, and began to speak but Ty walked back into the room.

"They're coming to pick him up tomorrow. The same day Amy comes home!" He smiled, gesturing wide with his arms.

The three in the room smiled and Nancy turned to the stove.

"Let's get tea on the go!"

"Today was great!" Ben yawned at Soraya as they left Heartland. "I'm glad I came to visit them all again. I forgot how much I loved it here." He said, wrapping an arm around Soraya as they walked to their cars.

"I know!" She smiled back at him. "It's only ten to five, but I'm knackered. I can't be bothered with the drive home but I know I have to go..." She paused to yawn, turning her head into Ben's shoulder.

"Hey, you don't have to. We'll come back here tomorrow right? So come home with me, you can stay the night and drive home later tomorrow!" He grinned at her.

Stretching up, Soraya gently brushed her lips against Ben's. "I'd love to." She whispered, before pressing her lips to his again, putting her arms around his neck.

Amy yawned, she was so bored without Ty! Thank god it was only going to be a couple of days until she was out! The cast had come off her leg today, and she just had a brace on it instead. Her arm was just in a sling across her broken ribs so she wouldn't damage them. _God,_ she sighed to herself, _I'm a mess! I hope Sundance is okay! I forgot to ask, oh how nice am I!_ Amy thought to herself.

"Hello there!" Hope called to Amy as she began to walk towards her bed.

"Hey Hope." Amy said, smiling.

"You're going home tomorrow." Hope said airily, dusting Amy's bed sheets down. "Back to your horses... And your Ty."

"Tomorrow!" She cried. "Finally! I've been longing to have a walk in the fresh air, see all the ponies, properly talk to all my friends... But I'm going to miss you, Hope." Amy added sadly. The Irish nurse was one of her only friends on the ward.

"I'll miss you too Amy, but don't think about me, think about the future you'll have! With Ty, and within Heartland, and your veterinary course. You'll go far Amy. Good luck!" She smiled at her, before walking away down the ward. Amy smiled to herself. She would be home tomorrow. She leaned back into her cool pillow and closed her eyes.

The next day was hectic at Heartland, preparing for Amy. Ty was in a flap about something, and Ben and Soraya walked in late together.

"I know we said we'd be here for half 12..." Ben said, running a hand through his hair and looking at the wall clock.

"Don't worry about it." Ty shrugged it off. "Jack has just gone to get Amy, they'll be back in..." He paused to look at his watch. "20 minutes? And Rupert's owners will be here in- 10!" He stood up hurriedly, almost knocking his chair over. Ben stood up and pulled a face at Soraya.

"I don't know." He laughed, before darting after him.

They reached the barn together, and stepped inside. Rupert snorted and pushed his head over the stable door. A big clump of mud was hanging from his forelock.

"Great!" Ty sighed and turned to Ben. "C'mon, we need to get this pony clean. We turned him out last night."

In ten minutes, a car and trailer pulled up in the driveway. Soraya walked out to meet them.

"Hello, I'm Soraya. I expect you spoke to Ty or Amy on the phone, but I'm here to greet you and show you to Rupert." She said brightly, smiling and offering her hand out to the couple who stopped from the car. They smiled back, and followed Soraya into the barn.

"Hello boy!" Chloe Monaghan called to Rupert, who was falling asleep under her touch. Ben was picking out his final back hoof, while her dad watched in awe.

"Chloe loves what you do here; and Rupert is sorted, all in a few days!" He said, running his fingers through the pony's mane.

Ty smiled. "That's our aim! Let's get him out and loaded so you can get him home." He said, clipping the head collar into place and leading the Welsh D out of his stall.

Within minutes of saying goodbye to the Monaghan's, Jack's car pulled into the yard. Soraya slid closer to Ben, and he wound his arm around her. She smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder. Ty watched them, and felt awkward without Amy.

Jack got out of the car, and Ty's heart flipped. He stepped forwards, and Jack helped Amy out of the car. She stood up gingerly, and smiled. Then she turned to face Ty, and her whole face lit up. If she had been able to run, she would've. As it was, she called his name, and hobbled over to him. Ty jogged over to her and quickly encased her in his arms. Tears began to spurt down Amy's face as she pressed herself closer to Ty.

"It's so good to be home!" She said through her tears.

"It's good to have you home." Ty said, leaning forwards to kiss the top of her head. He broke the embrace and took her hand.

"C'mon, let's go inside." He said softly.

"Wait. Soraya!" Amy called, as Soraya began to walk towards her, leaving Ben standing alone. He quickly caught up.

"Feeling better?" Soraya asked.

"Much better!" Amy laughed joyfully. She watched as Ben slipped his arm around Soraya's waist.

"You did it!" Amy cried to Ben. He just smiled. "Everything worked out!" Amy said to Ty.

He nodded, smiling. "It's a small miracle."

**A/N: I'm going to miss this, and you guys have inspired me, knowing people read my story makes it all worth while :) I'm going to change tune for a bit after this, I've had two stories floating around my head for ages and I need to get them down before they run away from me! Haha :D Well, review if you want the sequel, it's set… 7 years on? I'd like to know who's up for reading it! Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed reading my story as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thanks for making it all worth while :)**

**Livy~ xxx**


	26. ANNOUNCEMENT!

Hey everybody! This isn't a chapter as such, but a notification to say…

**THE SEQUEL IS UP!**

Yes, you read correctly, I got my act together and began to write. My writer's block isn't hanging over Heartland and I'm on a roll! I'm coming up with ideas all over the shot and the chapters are flying out of my mind! I thought I'd inform all you followers and people who are just reading my fic, to go onto the sequel that's set 7 years into the future!

I sincerely hope you enjoy it and I get the amount of love from people over Making Memories as I did on this :) I love you guys, you're all so awesome!

And I've got a maths exam (or two) coming up in the next week, along with coursework deadlines and resits. According to my maths teacher (its like) my house could be on fire and the world could come to an end but I've gotta revise for my maths exam because it's the MOST important thing in the world!  
>I am going to moan in author's notes… so sorry about that! And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review, it keeps me going and encouraging me to write!<p>

Much love to you all  
>Livy ~ xxx<p> 


End file.
